Continuation chapters 18 complete
by Andromeda9
Summary: My take on how to end the series.


Continuation chapters 1-8 complete  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
This story takes place after the 4th season.  
  
I don't own, blah, blah, don't make money either. JT's name and the idea that translator microbes lengthen life were taken from R. O'Bannon's story published in the last Farscape Magazine.  
  
Thanks go to my beta readers. I have made changes after, so any mistakes are mine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
As she held D'Argo sleeping in her arms, Chiana kept hearing the echoes of his cries as he had watched the attack on Aeryn and John. She didn't need to be, what was the phrase John used, "a rocket scientist" to know what had happened.   
  
Her heart was torn, the same way it had been when Nerri's biodisk stopped, but if anyone needed help it was D'Argo, so she buried her own need to focus on his.   
  
Rygel never said a word after the attack. He just hovered in front of the command window. Chiana didn't hear him move for what must have been an arn. Out of respect she left Rygel alone.  
  
It took the crew a while before they could get it together to bring the frail looking row boat back on board. If it wasn't for Noranti taking control of the situation, it would have taken much longer. The crew was too shocked to notice that Noranti didn't appear to be as affected as they were.   
  
Holding D'Argo, she realized that she didn't want to go back to being alone. The depth of her pain for her friends made her feel ill to her core. She had been there, before, when D'Argo, Aeryn, and John were thought to be lost after they destroyed Scorpius' Gammak Base.   
  
Add to that her blooming empathy over Aeryn's reaction at seeing John alive on Moya after his twin's death, and Chiana's reaction was equivalent to that of being hit by a physical blow; she flinched. Empathy was a two edged sword.  
  
Chiana was still blind, but every now and then she perceived impressions of her surroundings, but these impressions only lasted microts. To say that it was unsettling would be an understatement, but her fear for Aeryn and John came first. Without the renewed relationship with D'Argo, which allowed her to share her fears, she didn't know how she would have handled things.   
  
She wondered where her future lay. There was still the Nebari resistance. She had never given up the hope that one day she could contribute to their cause. Now even that was in jeopardy because of her lack of sight.   
  
Something else was troubling her. Was it because she had already lost her sight that she wasn't able to perceive that Aeryn and John were in danger?  
  
When the boat was back on board, she asked to keep the ring that was found on top of the crystal remains. She wanted the one item that signified Aeryn and John's love for each other. Holding the ring was like holding both their hearts in her hand.  
  
It only took Noranti a half an arn to analyze the crystal residue. There was no carbon in the matrix; only silica, lead, and a few other minerals. It gave Moya and her crew not only hope, but reason to live.   
  
Not that they wouldn't have continued, but without that hope, continued was all that they would have done. They'd survive, but without a core of happiness that the lives of John and Aeryn held for them.   
  
For Moya, losing them had thrown her back into the grief that she was just coming out of because of Talyn's death.  
  
If the crystals didn't contain carbon based matter, then what happened to John and Aeryn? The ocean planet had one orbiting satellite without atmosphere. Pilot had no data on it; nothing to tell if there was any internal habitat environment. The crew's combined ideas led to a debate about where to start looking first.   
  
Pilot's interjection seemed to settle the question. "We can scan the moon and the ocean from space. Do both at the same time, as well as search for any other ships."  
  
"But Pilot, can you do a good enough scan of the ocean from orbit?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"Yes, the scan will show if there are any large structures. Life signs will not be distinguished, but from space we can better defend ourselves than we can sitting here on the plant's surface. We cannot help Aeryn and John if we are attacked."  
  
****  
  
Aeryn woke to find John sitting next to her. His head and shoulders were bowed; his eyes were closed, as he stroked her hair. She reached up to touch his arm.  
  
"Whoa! You're awake. How do you feel?" His soft tone washed over her soul and eased her discomfort.  
  
"Right this minute, no pain, just some fuzziness in the head."  
  
"Yup, I felt the same way when I woke, but it went away."  
  
"John, do you know what is going on? Did you see a white light?" John helped her as she struggled to sit up.  
  
She observed that they were in a windowless room with two closed doors. She was sitting on a low table near the center of the room. There was another table next to hers.  
  
"Yea, I saw the light." That statement made him chuckle, but he became serious within microts. "I haven't seen anyone or heard anything. I woke about a half arn before you did. There is a refresher behind that door." He pointed with his chin. "The other door can't be opened from this side. I tried."  
  
His thoughts strayed to Moya and his friends. He looked at Aeryn and pulled her into his lap. They held each other tight, again thankful that whatever was going on, that they were facing it together. Somehow, John just didn't have a bad feeling about this.   
  
Holding Aeryn, he contemplated this, and assumed that it was because he had Aeryn in his arms. When Aeryn stirred, he turned to kiss her while placing one hand over her abdomen. He began stroking gently.   
  
The door opened and they parted. It was then that Aeryn realized that she and John were weaponless.  
  
The being that stepped through didn't have any overt weapons either. Tall, with a segmented face, two eyes, one nose and a mouth, skin sorta flesh colored, John noticed two protrusions at mid chest level that would suggest the being's sex to be female. So until otherwise noted he would think of the being as a female. She smiled at them. The smile was not returned.  
  
The ball was in her court. Aeryn and John waited for her to speak. They were comforted when she did, because her voice had a soothing quality that despite the circumstances was relaxing to hear. When John looked into her eyes, he prayed that the emotion that he saw there denoted kindness.  
  
"Please, I apologize for the trauma that you have suffered. We were only trying to protect ourselves. When your ship came down, we weren't concerned until you two left it and we scanned a Sebacean."  
  
John answered, "Before we accept your apology, we need to know what you are going to do with us, and what has become of our friends?"  
  
John's stomach tightened when she chose to answer the second part of his question. "Your friends are unharmed and are in orbit scanning our satellite and this planet's ocean. As for yourselves, I need an answer to one question first."  
  
When neither Aeryn nor John spoke, she posed her question to Aeryn. "Are you a peacekeeper?"  
  
"No." came her terse reply.  
  
John added, "She hasn't been for several cycles. All we want is to be left alone. We mean no harm to anyone."  
  
The being smiled. She had been observing their interactions. She was reasonably sure that the female wasn't a Peacekeeper. Their scans showed that the female was pregnant.  
  
With the Peacekeeper hard-line of taking the infant right after birth, she wondered if the couple was on the run. A former Peacekeeper pregnant by a non-Sebacean! What a surprising thought. This couple was going to give her some interesting things to think about.  
  
"My name is J'qwain. I am a scientist here. May I take you to more comfortable surroundings and give you some refreshment?"  
  
"What about our friends? May we contact them?" Aeryn asked.  
  
J'qwain nodded yes and requested her to invite the rest of the Leviathan's crew to visit as she opened the door, ushered them through the hall and into one of the most extraordinary rooms that John had ever experienced.   
  
The walls were transparent and the under water scene was one of wonder with the aquatic species interacting amount what John could only describe as kelp-like plants. The ocean floor had the most interesting blue and white hue to the grains of sand.  
  
*****  
  
Pilot and Moya shuddered with relief when they received Aeryn's comm. The crew was transported to the ocean habitat by a vessel slightly different that the one that attacked  
  
the row boat.   
  
John stood with his arm around Aeryn's waist as they watched the ocean life play out before them. He felt at peace for the first time in a cycle. Not only was Aeryn and the crew safe, but their hosts had sent Chiana to a healer when her condition became known to them. The rest of the crew sat around a low table with J'qwain. John and Aeryn turned when J'qwain began to speak of her people.  
  
"We are the Verili," J'qwain instructed. "We try not to draw attention to ourselves and this planet, but when we scanned a Sebacean we acted. We needed to know if the Peacekeepers in this part of twisted space is changing from the occasional interloper into a more organized presence.  
  
It is known that relations between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers are close to outright conflict. If you had stayed on board, there would have been no confrontation."  
  
Addressing them all, J'qwain asked, "Are you running from the Peacekeepers?"  
  
Choosing his words carefully, D'Argo, being captain, spoke for them. "Yes, we are, but we only wish to be left in peace. We want no conflict with anyone, even with the Peacekeepers. I hope that you will accept that we choose to keep the reasons to ourselves."  
  
J'qwain nodded assent. "We too wish to avoid confrontation, but information is always needed in order to know what course of action to take."  
  
"What course of action are you referring to?" John asked. J'qwain's look was very pensive. She felt deep down that these beings could be trusted to tell her a more honest version of the political situation; even if it was admittedly one sided. Her people knew the Peacekeepers well enough.   
  
"Our technology. Our ability to travel and live underwater would help anyone who wants to hide, or use any planet's water environment for protection as they build up their forces. We had known that the Peacekeepers were inquiring about us over 10 cycles ago.   
  
We abstain from space travel in order to keep as low a profile as possible. So you can imagine our surprise when a Leviathan landed on the surface and a Peacekeeper emerged."  
  
The crew looked stricken. What if the Verili had chosen to eliminate not just Aeryn and John, but Moya as well! Would the Verili allow them to leave once they knew that the Peacekeepers as well as the Scarrans were hunting them?  
  
"Moya is healed. May we leave now that you know we do not represent the Peacekeepers?" John asked. He had experienced too many adverse reactions to these situations, and he sensed the rattlers in his gut just waiting to spring to life.  
  
J'qwain reassured them all, "We will allow you to leave unharmed. We would be grateful for any information that you can provide. If you ever need, you would be welcome to return for respite, and the exchange of more information."  
  
Just then Chiana returned with the healer, and all eyes turned to them. Seeing her, D'Argo stood and walked towards her. He could see that her eyes were still white, and again for the second time in one day his hearts ached. As he reached to gently touch her cheek, Chiana grabbed his hand. Nonplussed, the others came forward.  
  
The healer spoke, "Her eyes cannot be returned to their past condition." John struggled around the painful lump that had formed in his throat with that statement and about the sacrifice that she had made for him. Chiana stood mute, her emotions unreadable.  
  
The healer continued, "She will not be blind, though. Her inner eye, with the added input of her other senses, has begun to create a mental image of all that is before her. It will take some adjustment and her inner eye will become stronger; as to any future ability to drastically slow and memorize actions, who knows."  
  
John asked, "Pip, are you ok with this?"  
  
Chiana turned and put a hand on his chest. John drew her to him. "Old Man, I will see more than surface features. Standing this close to you right now, I see how much heat you are generating."  
  
"Yeah, but Chi, are you ok with this?" he asked again, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head.  
  
Her answer was yes. Yes, said with hope, fearlessness, and wonder. She added,"Although I am afraid of what I will 'see' about Rygel when I am at full capacity."  
  
Still holding her, John looked at Aeryn. They all chuckled, but his eyes were moist.  
  
It was Aeryn who responded lightly, "You will spare us the details we hope?"   
  
Rygel's come back was swift. "What you'll see, will prove to you that my species has resources that rival all others," he spat out in indignation, but the crew knew of the affection he held for them all.   
  
Later that night, back on Moya..  
  
As Chiana helped Noranti set up for a feast to suit the return and the public avowal of John and Aeryn, John asked, "Aeryn, in my culture the female has the option of taking the male's last name if she chooses when they get married. What do you wish to do?"  
  
Aeryn didn't need to think about this. She realized that as time elapsed, that she would become more and more thankful for the experiences that she and the crew had on Earth. There was so much more that she could share with John now.   
  
As a wedding present to John, she was going to become Aeryn Sun-Crichton, but she wasn't going to tell him about it until the gathering. "John, let me think about it, please," she nodded. It was a unique feeling to know just how her decision would please John, and that thought filled her heart.   
  
She kissed John and left to see Pilot. There was something that she wanted to ask Moya.  
  
As she spoke, Pilot's happiness was eclipsed only by Moya's. Aeryn's request was granted with words of wonder and awe.   
  
Moya would open the cell next to John's to accommodate their child. Aeryn had asked only for that, but Moya was going to improve on the idea and surprise the couple.  
  
On the terrace.  
  
Aeryn and John stood surrounded by their friends. He realized that he could have asked D'Argo, as captain, to marry them, but John just wanted his friends circling them as equals in the occasion. John took his mother's ring that Chiana had kept safe for them, and held it up. He asked, "Aeryn Sun, would you consent to become my beloved, my wife, keeper of my soul?"   
  
She gave John her hand. "John, I wish to become your wife, if you will keep my soul within your heart for now and ever." John's knees became weak, and he didn't know if he was going to be able to continue to stand. Aeryn was asking him to keep her soul!   
  
She had said way back when they were caught in the Flax that Peacekeepers didn't believe in souls. He was never going to lose her. He had her newly found soul for his keeping. His eyes became shiny with unshed tears, his throat tightened, and he found it hard to speak.  
  
Everyone was waiting for him to respond. The look on his face must have been something, as everyone was grinning at him. When he did speak, he croaked out, "Oh, god, Aeryn. I didn't think that I could be happier than when you said yes to me in the boat. Yes, I wish to be the keeper of your soul, your husband."  
  
Aeryn then answered, "Then I wish to be known as Aeryn Sun-Crichton." She leaned in to claim his lips. The kiss that they shared could not be interrupted even by the repeated back slapping and hugs from their friends.  
  
The celebration knew no bounds. The center chamber was filled with food and drink. The Verili had supplied the crew with the most wonderful delicacies and drink. Pilot's smile was the biggest that John had ever seen on him as Pilot gave Moya's gift.   
  
Moya was that not only opening the cell next to John's, but she was also going to be opening another one to make a sitting room for their use. The party carried on long past the time that the much loved couple had retired.  
  
On the Command Carrier..  
  
With Braca as captain, Scorpius was free once again to concentrate on John Crichton. Scorpius didn't want to accept command again, keeping his time free from the concerns that command demanded.   
  
Braca's report to High Command about Grayza's negotiations with the Scarrans all but guaranteed that her interrogation would lead to her downfall. He realized that Scorpius, with the help of Sikozu, was going to be quite involved in more ways than one. So it only remained for him to work both High Command's and Scorpius' needs so that both factions were content.  
  
"Captain Braca, may I have a word with you?" Scorpius' voice was respectful yet firm as he approached Braca on the bridge. "I would like to talk to you about John Crichton."  
  
Continuation part 2- Scorpy's Revelation  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Scorpius had come to see that commanding the carrier had been a mistake. He didn't make many of those. Then again he still didn't quite see his interactions with Crichton as involving mistakes. He had lacked information, and he had striven to remedy that situation-even to the point of helping Grayza (abet unwittingly) with her efforts to take over the carrier.  
  
His planning had been intense, he never allowed himself the full amount of sleep that he needed, and he resented the daily demands that were needed in commanding a carrier. He should have been free to think through all the variants, and to plan for contingencies in his single-minded drive for wormhole technology. So he was content to allow Braca to captain the carrier.   
  
But..hezmana, Crichton still confounded him. Such glorious independence, such original thinking, so different from the mind set of the Peacekeepers and the Scarrans; what would the universe be like if Crichton's planet held many more such beings like him and they in turn were loose in the universe?  
  
Scorpius had come to see that even with John's faults, he, could be a valuable ally. He, Scorpius, disciplined scientist given unprecedented power within the Peacekeeper hierarchy, wanted John to stand willingly by his side  
  
Scorpius never felt the need for companionship for its own sake. People were tools, to be used as he saw fit. Natira had been such a tool. She was more than a lover. Her skills in working with his cooling suit should have made her very valuable to him, but he still had been willing to sacrifice her. But now.now he wanted to keep Sikozu by his side, as lover and helper. The thought that he now needed someone in his life was disconcerting.   
  
Why did he change? The answer was easy to see-Crichton! There was no being who Crichton came in contact with, who wasn't affected. The list was long, and Scorpius knew that the list now included himself, and would include many more. Yet there were advantages to being on the list.  
  
He had one vital piece of information that changed everything. All ideas, all plans were null. This was so because of his time spent on Moya, time watching Crichton interact with wormholes. If Scorpius had John's sensibilities, he would have viewed himself as a teen salivating after a hot young teacher. Outwardly, Scorpius never overtly salivated, but thinking of the power of John's knowledge made him feel a yearning that was not unlike a sexual arousal.  
  
Maybe..The most significant piece of information gained was not that John did have a weakness, a point at which his honor became broken; his vows meaningless. He had offered the wormhole knowledge in exchange for the lives of Aeryn Sun and her unborn child. No, as useful as that knowledge might be, another fact remained. John said that he heard/felt the wormhole resonating in his head.  
  
Even if John had given him the wormhole equations, Scorpius would still not be able to use them. The question about Peacekeeper pilots turning to a gelatinous mass hadn't been answered, though it might be the one question that could be solved and conquered.   
  
No, the problem stemmed from Scorpius' own experience flying through wormholes with John. Scorpius had felt nothing. This lack of intuition would be the Peacekeepers' downfall, their inability to use wormholes as weapons. Then again it would be the Scarrans' downfall as well. That thought brought a small smile to Scorpius' face.  
  
Scorpius' mind spiraled with the thought-John, John, John, always John. John was the weapon. John didn't just understand the equations, John and the equations were linked in a way that was inseparable. If he wanted a weapon to use against the Scarrans, then he would have to use the human himself.   
  
Within his mind, the relationship between them morphed from hunter vs. prey to that of beings bonded by trust. Scorpius felt ill with that thought. He could hear John saying, "trust.Scorpy.us?.what bath water have you been drinking?"  
  
The glimmer of another thought flitted through his mind. John had defeated the Scarran attempt to attack Earth, with only Moya and her crew to help him; that glorious individualism again! Perhaps it could be used. This was going to take some time to think through.  
  
Continuation. Chapter 3- The Hyperaccumulator   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
The crew of Moya and Moya, herself, felt rejuvenated after several weekens of relaxation and peace. They had stayed to visit with the Qujagan, and Chiana's perceptive sight was improving rapidly as she too, healed enough to allow her new skills to develop unhindered with emotional overlay.   
  
John hadn't come out to say it yet, but he was beginning to think of her as "bat girl": eyeless sight and sexy gray cat suit. He added this to his list of nicknames for her, and would introduce it when her sight was much stronger. He wondered she would like the analogy, and if he knew Chi, then he believed she would- on both the levels.   
  
Now it was time to go back to work, as John thought of it. His life as a married man, with a kid on the way, was never going to be normal until he solved the political problems of this part of the universe.   
  
Earth was safe for now, but nothing was safe for long, and he desperately wanted to be free to love and have a life with Aeryn, forever. So if forever was to happen, he was going to have to make his own forever.   
  
He laid out all the factors involved in the situation on paper to help him visualize a solution: Peacekeeper, Scarran, Nabari, these were the three major players. Then he laid out what ever the pertinent information that he had. Foremost was the history of Arnessk. The priests there were able to keep the peace between the races, until the events due to the Darnaz probes halted their influence.   
  
Next he laid out the different scenarios that could evolve if each or several of the three major political factors took control. The results showed him that unless there was a "Star Trek" like alliance with similar minded entities to form a Federation, then the universe was screwed.   
  
This thought made him laugh. Did Roddenberry ever have an idea on how the Federation was to come about? Fiction was so much easier to deal with. The writer could just ignore the particulars and go for the. "that part of the problem was already solved" to continue on with the story. Yeah, right.  
  
After all his deliberations, John laid out his cards at last meal one day. He asked Pilot to attend by clamshell, not just by monitoring the comms. "Guys, I have a plan, and I need your help."  
  
The looks from everyone ran the gambit of emotions, from amused, to interested, to "of course", to end at seriousness. It was Rygel who spoke up first. "And just what farbot plan have you been working on?"   
  
Aeryn remained quiet. She was privy to John's thoughts and the soldier in her agreed. It was just the history of his plans that filled her with concern. In all fairness, it wasn't John's plans this time that produced terror inducing anxiety; it was the thought of the possibility of making a decision like her mother, Xhalax, had- the life of her husband or the life of her child.  
  
The unprecedented hybrid pregnancy.too many variables to contemplate, she composed her mind as she listened to John, rubbing her still flat stomach; a physical expression of her love for her husband and their child, and worry for them both. It was the only outward sign of her inner turmoil, but John saw and was aware. He reached for her hand.  
  
"We need to go back to Arnessk. The Priests held the peace for five hundred generations, maybe after all this time they may have a way back to peace again." John looked at each of his friends in turn. Chiana's expression was one of introspection. What was she trying to see?   
  
Stark's look wasn't wild-eyed for a change. John, since Zhaan's death, remained seriously concerned for him, yet he felt that Shark was keeping something hidden. Something that didn't feed into the "Mad Max" type image that he affected. As usual, Stark didn't contribute to the conversation. He sat in a corner, and watched.  
  
For the rest of the night, the crew quietly debated the issue of leaving Tormented Space. They all knew that this wasn't just about John and his life. For better or for worse, they all were as important to the situation as Aeryn and the baby were. Their lives and friendship with John meant that they would never be free until the situation was dealt with; as John would say, it was "one for all, all for one."  
  
Not for the first time, John wished that Crais and Talyn could have survived. He needed all the allies that he could get. He also knew better than to try to exclude Aeryn from the coming fray. She would go down pregnant with the baby if needs be. They would survive as a family or go down together. He understood this completely, even as he wished that he could keep them safe.  
  
D'Argo went off to confer with Pilot and Moya, the next morning. The debate was over, they would go to Arnessk. It was just up to D'Argo and Moya to plan their route so that they would escape Peacekeeper detection. Meanwhile, John and Aeryn worked on the programming of the camouflaging device so that Moya could be disguised as something other than a Scarran oil tanker.   
  
That program would have to disguise them once Arnessk was reached. Anything orbiting the planet might alert the Peacekeepers. Moya would have to land. Both situations she agreed to, she couldn't abandon her charges now, not after Talyn had chosen to sacrifice himself for their cause.  
  
****  
  
En route to Arnessk...  
  
"John, how does the time frame for approaching the Arnessk Priests correspond with the baby's development?" Aeryn was lying in John's arms, her ear to his heart, their legs intertwined. This was the position that she felt most joy in assuming after their passion. He, too, understood this and gloried in it. No other woman was able to hear his heart and understand its message. It beat only for her and the baby. It stirred his desire again. He could never get enough of her.   
  
But he reined in his need to answer. "Hopefully, we'll have some direction from the Priests months before the baby is born, if Sebacean pregnancy is similar to that of humans. Jool should be able to help us pinpoint the due date better. I am just concerned about what might be transpiring when the baby is due."   
  
At least the unknowns dealing with a hybrid pregnancy where answered on the Royal Planet when the DNA tests revealed that Princess Katralla would bear healthy children. He never got to hear what their tests had said about the gestation period.  
  
This concerned Aeryn in a way that John wasn't thinking about. She didn't want to be incapacitated because of the birth, when John would need her by his side. With or without her, the baby's safety had to be taken in consideration as they tried to save the universe so that they could have a life in peace together.  
  
John would need her to be as fit as possible, both before and after the baby arrived. Consequently, she had stepped up her work out sessions. She felt John stir. To her joy, he gently pulled her up to kiss her, and unleashed his need again.  
  
*******  
  
On the Command Carrier..  
  
Scorpius and Sikozu conferred on his revelation about John and his relationship to wormholes. It was Sikozu who gave him the idea about hyperaccumulation. That was what John was doing. He not only had and understood the wormhole equations, but he absorbed something else from them that were vital to navigating within them.   
  
Scorpius knew that John only had to think about where he wanted to go to travel through wormholes, but Scorpius knew that there was more to the process than just thinking about it-something that could not be transferred.   
  
The Ancients, as a race, had that ability, and they transferred that ability to John when they gave him the wormhole knowledge, but John couldn't give all that he was to someone else so that they could travel with equal ability.  
  
That level of functioning must be at a cellular level. It was more than implanted equations; John was changed to the very core of his being. If that was so, then would his off spring also have the ability? What would this mean to future off spring from his line?   
  
The success of the Peacekeepers over the Scarrans would only come about if John, with free will, chose to help them. His lack of insight into Crichton as an individual and species, when he first met him, had guaranteed that John would never help him, but maybe if the Peacekeepers changed their attitude towards their role in the political arena, then maybe John would change his mind.  
  
After all, John did change his mind about Crais, when Crais proved to be trustworthy. That was the secret of gaining John's cooperation. Scorpius had to go back to Peacekeeper Command, to share what he knew and to lay out his bold plan. This called for a face to face meeting. If it worked, than history would indeed be made.   
  
Continuation Chapter 4- A Little Help From Our Friends  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Arnessk.  
  
The planet had become a Mecca for scientists and pilgrims, so it wasn't hard for the crew to blend in with the varied species who had come to study. Jool was more than content with her work. Her time aboard Moya had served her well-more mature and understanding, she was acknowledged and honored for her role in reversing the Darnaz Triangle.   
  
Jool was surprised when Moya contacted her and requested permission to enter the atmosphere to land in the bay, undercover of darkness and camouflaged to hide her presence. Jool hadn't expected to hear from her friends so soon. Yet when she thought about it, her time was so busy that it had gone by faster than she realized. While Jool waited for them, she commiserated on the purpose of this visit. She didn't think it was just a social call.   
  
When they asked to meet with her privately, Jool made arraignments so that their meeting would be uninterrupted. Definitely not a social call.  
  
"Aeryn!" That was Jool's first greeting when her friends stepped on shore that night. The darkness had prevented her from seeing the crew until they glided up to the beach.  
  
"Jool, it is nice to see you." was Aeryn's reply. The slight smile on Aeryn's face was evidence that she really was pleased to see Jool. "Wow" was the only thing that Jool could think of.   
  
"Jool, you look fabulous. We have heard reports on your work here, that's why we came. Aeryn and I, and the rest of us need your help." John held her at arms length then hugged her, before passing her to the D'Argo.  
  
Since her friends requested a private meeting, Jool picked a secluded spot away from the Priest's temple. She provided chairs and refreshment. Aeryn's presence added an interesting twist, especially when John said that Aeryn needed help- apart from the needs of the whole crew.  
  
John started the conversation. "Before I start, I need you to just keep still until I get through with all that I have to say. Ok?" With her nod, he continued. "Aeryn is pregnant." Jool jumped and sucked in a breath, but didn't say anything. John continued, "I want. no. we all need to be free to have our lives back."  
  
Aeryn pregnant! John and Aeryn had been able to overcome the obstacles to their relationship. Even though Jool was ecstatic, she uncharacteristically kept her emotions to herself, yet she couldn't help but smile. John was asking for a miracle. Bringing a baby into their dangerous lives was bad enough, but to be attempting to solve their situation was way beyond magra fahrbot. But what choice did they all have?   
  
Their meeting lasted into the late evening. Only the highlights of the crew's misadventures were touched upon. Everyone contributed to the story. Now it was time to hear what John had in mind. She had a good idea what it was, and she wasn't disappointed to hear him say it.  
  
"Can the Priests restore the peace that they had before the Darnaz Triangle took them out of commission?"   
  
This was a subject that she was working towards, since the Priests were restored. She had just finished with the work of bringing the Priests up to the present political situation; educating herself in the process.  
  
Jool didn't have the answer to John's question. The Priests were just now grappling with it, but she knew that the Priests would be excited to talk to the crew that continued to dance around such major military powers. "We need to discuss this with them. The Priests haven't studied on that question yet. Let's see how they view the possibility, ok? I'll make arrangements to meet with them, but first let me show you to some quarters."  
  
On the way there, John and Aeryn walked next to Jool. He took Jool's hand in his and quietly asked, "Aeryn needs a medical scan. We have some questions about the pregnancy."  
  
Jool looked at Aeryn. It surprised her to see kindness in those eyes as they looked back at her. Until this moment, Jool would have gone to her grave with the thought that Aeryn had turned into the quintessential Peacekeeper, forsaking John's love. "How about after your meeting with the Priests?" Jool answered. " They will want some time to think about options."  
  
She was surprised to feel a small pang of jealousy. She would like to have such feelings for someone, and have those feelings returned. Now that she had made so much progress on Arnessk, Jool could turn her mind to other aspects of her life. She thought of John as an older cousin, abet slightly fahrbot, much like her relationship with her tragic cousins.   
  
Maybe it's time to become serious about a long-time relationship. Another "wow" resonated in her head. Amazing how one visit with friends could change so many things in her life.   
  
*****  
  
Mid-morning the next day.  
  
At the Priests' compound the crew and several of the Priests sat in a secluded chamber. Tapestries depicting agricultural scenes hung next to large windows that, as the day progressed, illuminated different sections. Chiana noticed that the woven scenes told a sequential story that was illuminated in turn as the light traversed the room. The room was designed to facilitate contemplation.   
  
"We have just gotten to the point of exploring the possibility of restoring peace." The Chief priest explained, "Now, because of your need, we will concentrate on it with no distractions. We'll cancel all future interruptions and go into seclusion. Your precautions in camouflaging the Leviathan should keep you safe while we deliberate."  
  
There was no getting around it, the process must run its course: throw out ideas, think upon those ideas, come up with other ideas, and then bring those new ideas to the floor. This couldn't be a shoot first, ask questions later type of process. The crew had expected this and was prepared.  
  
This was the time that Jool used to attend to Aeryn. Since word had gotten out about the return of the Priests, Interions, and other scientists had added to the scientific and medical capabilities on Arnessk. Jool was in her glory with all the facilities at her disposal.  
  
"The baby is healthy. Do you feel any untoward effects?" Jool finished with the hand held scanner, to view the results on the vid screen.  
  
Aeryn answered, "No, my workouts are going as usual. I do feel hungrier." Aeryn had not felt any of the symptoms that John had mentioned. She felt as fit as ever.  
  
Jool looked at her data again. John stood holding Aeryn's hand. "Well, you are two monens along, and averaging the difference in the gestation period of your two species, I'd say that the total gestation period should average between your two species; about 8.5 monens total."  
  
Jool continued, "Obviously, the most defining organ difference is the pearaphoral nerve as opposed to the liver that John said serves the same function in humans. Since the scientists on the Royal Planet said that there would be healthy children, I would assume that the two organs will merge to function healthily. We will be able to detect what has developed in another 3 monens."   
  
"I also believe that the benefit of heat tolerance will be passed on to the offspring as well. Heat intolerance is a subdominant trait. Also you should begin to feel quickening in about 2 to 3 more monens. With the excellence of your physical state, especially in regards to the strength of your abdominal muscles, you should have a fairly easy delivery. Is there any more information that you need?"   
  
"So, if Aeryn's not already feeling nauseated in the morning, that won't happen to her with this pregnancy?" John's mind spun with all the things that could happen within the next few monens. Adding normal pregnancy problems wouldn't help their situation.  
  
"No, she shouldn't. From what you've told me, not all human women have that symptom anyway, right? So, we'll have to wait to see what future pregnancies hold as far as that symptom goes."  
  
Aeryn sat up and left to use the facilities. When she was out of ear shot John couldn't help but ask. He knew that there was no difference between him and his twin. He figured Aeryn was told when she conceived when she had the stasis released. Now, he needed to know because, he just needed to know! Hell, he was as curious as the next guy, but he had to be honest with himself.   
  
He wanted to know if Aeryn had a legacy of her love for his twin. He would love the child no matter who or what. He knew that Aeryn loved him, but it would be nice for her to have something from that time together on Talyn. He did feel some jealousy with that thought, but Aeryn's emotional well- being was more important.   
  
"Jool, when did the pregnancy happen? Aeryn sees no difference between me and my twin. I just want to know the time of conception. You know it won't make a difference to me." The look on his face was a mixture of hope and fear as he wasn't sure that Jool would comply.  
  
"John, if Aeryn didn't tell you, then do you feel that I would go against her wishes?"  
  
John was getting antsy. Aeryn would come back any minute. "Please, Jool, I will not let her know. I am just too curious to let this slide." Just then the door to the refresher slide open. Jool was able to whisper the answer without Aeryn hearing. "I owe you one," he said, and gave her a hug. Then they all left to find the rest of their friends.  
  
Jool wouldn't call up that debt to ask John about how he and Aeryn got together again. When there was time she would approach D'Argo and Chiana. It was obvious that they too, were able to overcome their own obstacles. The crew had gone thought a lot of trials since their last parting on Arnessk.   
  
A weeken passed before the Priests called Moya's crew to a conference. They came straight to the point. "We had maintained peace for generations, yet it was lost to us, because a force chose to work against us. The only conclusion that can be obtained from that information is that we were not successful in maintaining true peace. If peace is to be maintained, then it needs to come from the heart of the individual, and not by having it given is you; no matter how pleasant it is."  
  
The hearts of the crew dropped to their feet. They had gambled on the fact that the Priests could restore peace between the races. There would be war. Aeryn leaned against John. Now what?   
  
The Priests looked at the dismayed faces before them. The road was going to be rough in order to gain stability in this part of the universe, and these friends were at the heart of it. No one would envy such as position.  
  
Chiana spoke up, "Surely there is something that you can do." Her perceived sight had improved so much by then that she "saw" the Priests in their red robes. She saw the look of compassion in their eyes, and then she felt the force of their conviction- that they had a plan, all was not lost. A gasp escaped her, with her next thought.  
  
"Chiana, are you all right?" D'Argo was holding her arm. She felt unsteady.  
  
It was the Chief Priest who answered for her. "Yes, she is more than all right. She knows that we can help, that there is hope. She also knows what you all will have to do to accomplish your tasks. Is that not right, my dear?"  
  
Chiana felt all eyes on her as she stammered her answer, "W.We will succeed?"  
  
"That can't be certain, there are many things in motion that we don't have full knowledge of."   
  
John could hear Yoda saying, "Do or do not, there is no trying," The concept of the universal struggle against good and evil was..universal. He had to chuckle. It was never easy.  
  
Everyone was surprised when Noranti spoke up, her third eye glowing. "Is there a time frame which we are working against?"  
  
One of the Priests turned to her. "Yes, but first we must gather intelligence before any action needs be taken. If that intelligence is gathered within the next monen, then it will take several weekens to finalize our combined plans before putting it into action. Can you stay on Arnessk while we send out intelligence gatherers? You will need to keep your presence unobtrusive as much as possible.   
  
"Yes, we can stay." D'Argo asked, "Can we visit Moya as we need?"  
  
"Yes, under cover of darkness. Knowledge of your presence would jeopardize everything. So I will ask you all to stay out of the public's eye. Along with Joolushka, we will assign a Priest to assist you while you wait." The crew nodded their understanding.  
  
In the past to maintain peace the Priests had needed information. Their information gathering network had been the ultimate in design and efficiency. Now it was time to re-establish that again. They needed to know the latest plans of the three major power players-Peacekeeper, Nebari, and Scarran. Using various vehicles obtained from the various traders on planet, disguised priests were sent out.  
  
On Moya, John and Aeryn, with the help of their friends, worked to get their quarters ready for the baby. Outwardly, he lent his strength to Aeryn. Inwardly, John began to form a plan. He knew of her fears, so his plan was one that would preclude her from having to ever make a decision about being only able to save one love. If John could help it, Aeryn would never have to face the same decision that her mother did.  
  
This led him to realize something about himself; something that he never had time to contemplate before. This understanding came when he realized that he knew how to make another wormhole to Earth. That he could create wormholes and not just know when they came into existence was evidence that he had been changed in more ways than just having the wormhole equations planted in her brain. His brain and body hummed when he thought about wormholes.  
  
He felt it in his bones- in his cells. He had been changed within an intracellular level. As Aeryn still carried some of Pilot's DNA, their child would have more than the usual traits from both parents. John realized that all his and Aeryn's children would be hybrids that this universe had never seen before. He needed to impart this information to his father. If the child had to grow up without his parents, John wanted his father to be able to impart as much knowledge as John could get to him.  
  
For now Earth, with his family, was the safest place for the baby. The coming war would keep Earth out of the lime, and his son safe for a while. Him? He thought of the child as a he! Oh well, so much for political correctness, but he just felt in the core of his being that the baby was a boy. Not that he cared one way or the other. He had been fantasizing over the last monens of having a baby girl, who had her mother's looks. He just prayed to have the chance to have a little Aeryn also.  
  
He would have liked to send Aeryn to Earth, but he knew that she would fight him tooth and nail to stay by his side, once the baby was safe-if the universe would just give them a break so that the baby could be shepherded to safety before they'd have to deal with the Triumvirate. He decided to talk to Aeryn about this tonight in the quiet of their quarters on Moya while everyone else was at the Priests' compound.  
  
****  
  
Aeryn was pleased that John didn't try to talk her into leaving with the baby. The only problem was the possibility that they would have to act before the baby was born. With their history, that would probably be the case.  
  
"Aeryn, have you considered the genetic diversity that our children will carry?"  
  
The thought surprised her. "John, I have been trying to figure out how to carry this one baby and still watch your back at the same time. What diversity besides Human and Sebacean is there to consider?"  
  
"Well babe, you have some of Pilot's DNA, and the Ancients gave me more than wormhole equations. I can feel them on a cellular level. Our children will have characteristics the child that Katralla carries does not."  
  
That thought sent her into a tail spin, as she had not considered these unique properties both she and John would pass on to the baby. John was correct. The child would have to go to Earth for safety.   
  
As long as she carried the baby, she had no fear of making decisions between her husband and the child. She felt that John's plan was a sound one, and would work, if time were on their side. So much rested on what the intelligence gatherers found out. She prayed to Zhaan that there would be time to have the baby so that she could back up John before "the shit hit the fan" as John frequently said.  
  
Putting aside those worries as best she could, Aeryn rolled over to snuggle against John's back, and put her arm around him. He sighed in his sleep as he unconsciously leaned into her embrace. Didn't she need him at a cellular level also? There was no life without him, and she was sure that he felt the same. They could only live together or die together.   
  
Continuation pt 5-Grasshopper  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Officially High Command was in shock over Scorpius' request for a meeting. Unofficially, well that was supposed to be a carefully guarded secret. Scorpius was confident that his source's facts about High Command's little secret were correct.  
  
He knew of one other person who helped John in the past, and who also held creditability with High Command. His attention to detail had uncovered John's rescuer on the Royal Planet. He sought out Jenavian Charto.   
  
High Command must be convinced that they needed to play by John's rules, or they would be lost when the Scarrans attacked. With the Scarrans aborted advance on Earth, Scorpius knew that time was running short. He needed all the help that he could get.   
  
*******  
  
Arnessk  
  
As the crew waited for information, all but two of Moya's crewmembers took to spending their nights in the quarters supplied by the Priests. John and Aeryn wanted all the quiet that they could manage. Both knew that their peace would end as soon as the information started to come in.   
  
They spend most of their days attending to Moya's systems and their nights in seclusion. A half-assed honeymoon John had called it. But hey, he was grateful for any small mercies. Meanwhile, Jool caught D'Argo up on her research, while Chiana, with the help of the rest of the crew, worked to bring her heightened sense of "sight" to full capacity. Time passed quickly.   
  
Two weekens later, Pilot commed with word that the Priests wanted a meeting the next morning.   
  
The next day.  
  
Without preamble the Chief Priest, Senior Fomun began. "We have some very unexpected news, both good and bad." The Priest stopped to look contemplatively at the assembled guests. Then he continued, "Scorpius has gone to High Command with a most interesting proposition. He wants High Command to give Moya and her crew amnesty, re-instate Officer Sun, and allow John Crichton total freedom."  
  
Every mouth was on the floor. The Priests in attendance were amused. Rygel spoke up first. "That is neither good nor bad news. It is old news. We have been offered similar promises. What are your feelings about it?" His tone one of incredulous disbelief and frankly all his crew members agreed.  
  
"Dominar, intelligence has it that Scorpius is searching for a disruptor named Jenavian Charto to help with negotiations. And, if it wasn't for the fact that there are those in High Command who want to change the prevailing mind-set then, yes, I would feel it was all a hoax."  
  
D'Argo looked at John. By John's appearance, he was lost in thought. So D'Argo spoke next. "Do you have any directions as to what we should do next?" He decided to steer the conversation away from the subject of the disruptor until John could discuss it with Aeryn.   
  
The Priest answered, "We wait to see what happens with the negotiations, and watch the Scarrans. With the destruction on Katratzi, and the closing of the wormhole to Earth, they are primed for retaliatory action, almost to the point of seeming suicidal.   
  
Their time has just about run out thanks to your actions. If their numbers weren't as high as they are, the Scarrans would have been dealt a most crippling defeat on Katratzi. High Command knows this, so whatever they decide, they will decide very quickly. Once we get High Command's decision, then we will know what to do. I anticipate that they will try to contact you soon."  
  
The Priest paused and paced the room. All remained quiet. He continued, "Our whole way of thinking has been changed by your actions. You have set a course that is to your favor, and to the favor of this part of space. What we need to be wary of, are the Scarrans. They do not seem to see any peace except for one they can command. Your lives are in danger from them, more than from the Peacekeepers at this moment."  
  
John now spoke up. He obviously was keeping his displeasure under tight control. The Priests didn't understand how truly threatening (to understate the issue) the Peacekeepers have really been. The pain that he and his friends have gone through these past cycles could not be just set aside easily. "What, you think High Command wouldn't put me in the Aurora Chair to get the wormhole knowledge from me?"  
  
Again the Priest studied John for long microts before answering. "Scorpius said there was no way to separate wormhole knowledge from you and make it work. He said you were the weapon, and with the closing of the wormhole, you proved him correct"  
  
All eyes turned to John. Damn if he hadn't just repainted the bull's eye on his chest a bright day glow orange. All he could do was to close his eyes and try to get a grip on things. Aeryn squeezed his hand.  
  
The Priest continued, "This is not news to you." It was not a question.   
  
Surprisingly it was Stark who turned to John and spoke, "Zhaan told me you had been altered. She knew this part of the universe needed you."  
  
For a second time John was shocked. John stood rigidly remembering what he had said-Stark could "guilt trip" him. Yet he was not prepared for the emotional upheaval. All Hezmana broke loose. Everyone but John, Aeryn, and the Priests were yelling at Stark. Aeryn looked at John trying to lend her strenght to him as she held his arm. While the Priests surrounded Stark and touched his head with their hands. That quieted everyone down. After a few microts, the Chief Priest spoke quietly to Stark, "Go to the outer chamber and wait for me there." There was no chastisement in his voice.   
  
The meeting was adjourned for the time being. A Priest was waiting in the hall to bring Aeryn and John to see the Senior Fomun privately.  
  
****  
  
Aeryn and John were ushered into Senior Fomun's private quarters. The only furniture was a cot at one end of the long room with a small seating area around a low table at the opposite end. A door opposite the entry must be a refresher unit which was flanked on each side by a high window that let in the afternoon light. "The Banik's commends were not designed to cause you distress." Senior Fomun stated as he gestured to the chairs.  
  
As John accepted a seat, Senior Fomun could see that John's smile carried no humor. "Well on my world there is a saying-the road to hell is paved with good intentions." John retorted.  
  
Senior Fomun chuckled, "And you haven't fallen into that category a few times your self?"  
  
John looked appropriately contrite. The Priest continued, "The Banik is Stykera, he has helped many pass over, now it is time for his own healing. We will attend to him."  
  
John swallowed, "Thank you, I wouldn't want any harm to come to him. He has never healed from Zhaan's death. What ever you can do for him, I will be very greatful."  
  
The Priest smiled, "The wormhole knowledge is only a small part of who you are. What will change this part of the universe is your compassion and hope-your wholehearted friendship. That is what Scorpius has learned. Jool has told us much about you." With that the Senior Fomun laughed, and ushered them to where their friends were.  
  
On board Moya that night, dinner for the crew was solemn. Aeryn retold the Priests words, and what they were doing for Stark. The main topic of conversation was the revelation that Scorpius was changed. Their debate lasted late into the evening.  
  
"Let me tell you a story about the boy who cried wolf." John would never trust Scorpy-Sue, but Aeryn and Noranti were more inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was understandable that Noranti might consider Scorpy to have changed, but Aeryn?   
  
For her part, Aeryn knew that John wouldn't, couldn't, but should consider the possibility.   
  
"He fooled the town's people so many times that by the time a real wolf came along the people never believed him when he sought help." John was getting angry.  
  
"But John, don't you see? The boy was telling the truth that last time! It was the town's people who failed, not just the boy." Aeryn's level of exasperation was matching John's.  
  
"That's it Aeryn!" John looked at D'Argo before continuing, "Trust has been compromised. You can't expect me to believe that Scorpy is telling the truth this time?"  
  
D'Argo spoke up. "Aeryn, how can you be certain that Scorpius is on the flat?"  
  
"Level, D'Argo. On the level." John corrected. D'Argo's misquote had lightened his mood, and with that lightening he made the decision not to be like the town's people.  
  
"Well D'Argo, we need to..." Aeryn's answer was interrupted when John cut in.  
  
"I'll give Scorpy the benefit of the doubt, but I don't have to trust him."  
  
Aeryn did not smile when she answered, "That's all I am asking, John."  
  
If Scorpy did have a so called "consciousness conversion", then John's sarcastic nickname for him was appropriate. He told his friends about the term "Grasshopper". They weren't inclined to believe Scorpy's conversion, but they did appreciate John's optimism in the appropriateness of the nickname; a neophyte in the John Crichton school for talking-first-shoot- maybe-never way to win friends and influence enemies.   
  
The symbolism wasn't lost on John's friends. "Well old man, you must admit that your use of that term means that you subconsciously were working on converting Scorpius." Not much got passed Chiana. "You have to give him the benefit of the doubt." She laughed at the look John gave her.   
  
****  
  
Later alone in their quarters, John realized that it was time to talk to Aeryn about Jena. They sat next to each other on a long padded bench, looking out into the starry night. John told her about who had saved his life on the Royal Planet, and what happened between him and his rescuer. ".so that's the whole story." he finished. Aeryn was quiet for a long time, then she reached over to John and pulled him to rest his head on her lap. Stroking his hair, she looked at him as she said, "I wish that I hadn't let my fear conquer my feelings. It should have been me, who was there for you. I have failed you on the Royal Planet and here on Arnessk with Grayza."  
  
He put his fingers to her lips, "Don't babe, you did what you needed to do, and you learned from it. It's over and past. You are here, now as my wife. My only concern is how Jena will react to the situation. I don't know how much help can she give the situation?" They thought on this silently for a few microts.   
  
Changing subjects, John decided to broach a lighter topic. "Aeryn, if we are going to send the baby to Earth, then we need to name him first."  
  
"You are correct. We do need to name him." Aeryn tried her Peacekeeper best not to smile, knowing John would get the hint. But all he did was to lay still with his eyes closed and his face peaceful as she continued to stroke his hair. She waited patiently for her husband to respond. When he did respond his smile was a mile wide, but his response was not one she had expected.  
  
"We need to start working on a little girl as soon as this little guy is born." Aeryn yelled and tackled him; pinning John on the bench. Once they stopped laughing, he held her and asked, "So do you have a name picked out?"   
  
She turned pensive. "John I would like to honor both our fathers, can we do that?"  
  
His kiss was feather soft on her lips. It made her shiver. His control over her body was complete. He only had to look like he wanted to touch her to make her shiver with need.   
  
"That's a wonderful idea, babe. What order do you have in mind?"  
  
Aeryn was surprised that she hadn't thought that far ahead. "Does Jack Talyn sound ok to you?" She returned the feather like kiss. It was John's turn to shiver. He gave his consent by kissing her back and saying. "JT, I like that. Now what would you want to name a little girl?" Aeryn never got a chance to answer. His lips kept hers occupied for most of the night.  
  
****  
  
The next day the crew met for the mid-day meal and to finish their meeting with the priests. The questions the crew collectively asked the Priests were: What would they do if High Command officially or unofficially requested a meeting with them? Could trust be established? How could they protect themselves without endangering others? None of these questions could be answered until they heard from High Command.   
  
The Priests were willing to add themselves into the equation. The crew was no longer alone in dealing with the situation. A large load was lifted from John's shoulders in that regard. John's thoughts ran along the lines of fantasizing that this was the beginning of a federal alliance. Damn, Johnny, you can't stop being romantic can you? His most pressing question was one he didn't verbalize. It revolved around Aeryn and the birth of the baby. There was nothing romantic about that worrying over the lives of his wife and coming child.  
  
****  
  
After the meeting with Scorpius, High Command set up a series of buoys in remote systems asking the crew of Moya for a meeting. The message included a corresponding frequency encoded to respond to John's DNA. There was a certain amount of luck involved. It was hoped that someone who had dealings with Moya would relay the message; a long shot, but that was all High Command had to work with.  
  
"John Crichton and the crew of Moya," the face of an admiral with his clipped speech filled the small vid table in one of the Priest's side rooms, "Scorpius had convinced us that he has been wrong in his handling of you and your crewmates. We wish to meet peacefully with you to negotiate terms for your assistance.  
  
You will have complete freedom before, during, and after the negotiations, by word of all those of us who sit on High Command. This is a unanimous decision. Time is short, we wish a meeting as soon as possible. You can contact Command by way of the frequency we have provided. This is Admiral An'kur at your service."  
  
The Priests and the crew sat in a circle around the vid table. The silent word at the moment was. "Well?"   
  
John spoke up first, "I don't see much of a choice, but to call them and say, hey." After all this was the opening the crew had been waiting for.  
  
No one spoke right away, there was too much to say. When D'Argo did respond he said, "We can always use the same strategy that we used on Katratzi." He had no way of knowing what the actions on Katratzi had done to John.   
  
It was too fresh to a wound for him to share yet. Aeryn bit her tongue; she knew that John never wanted to be what he called a "mass murderer" no matter what the circumstances. He had no time to come up with a plan B on Katratzi, but now he had not only time but help; even if both were limited.  
  
The Priests asked about specifics on the incident on Katratzi. D'Argo related their story. Senior Fomun watched John throughout the telling. Chiana could see John's energy level fluctuate, a sure sign that he was in distress. He would never say it, but she knew what dropping that bomb had done to his soul. She felt that the Priests could see this too.  
  
"No." The word was infallibly spoken. "I will never allow thousands to die because of me again." John's voice as soft but strong.  
  
"John, it was because of Scorpius that you came to Katratzi." Rygel stated the obvious.  
  
"No." John spat out, "It was because I thought that Scorpy had enough wormhole knowledge that he was dangerous. That's why we went to Katratzi. It was because of me!" John hit his chest trying to shake the tight, constricting feeling inside. He was breathing hard, trying to control his emotions. All John could think about where the innocent lives caught up in their leader's power struggles. Chiana and the Priests watched John's energy levels soar.   
  
The Senior Fomun spoke up, addressing everyone, "That scenario needn't be repeated. Move Moya away from Arnessk; then contact High Command, and talk to them without our presence being known."  
  
"What you are afraid to have the Peacekeepers know that you are involved?" Rygel was indignant.  
  
"No," Senior Fomun countered, "Wouldn't it be wise to not show all your tiles during the game?" Rygel couldn't help but agree.  
  
Senior Fomun forged on, "Stark should stay here to continue his sessions with the remaining Priests. Let's make ready to leave."  
  
Heading to the small boat at the beach, John took Noranti aside. "Noranti, I have a favor to ask of you."   
  
"You are going to ask me to stay, aren't you Humon?" She responded.  
  
"Yes, a crewmember should stay here with him. I don't want him to feel abandoned. Will you help?"  
  
She was curious. "Why is it important for someone to be with him? The Priests are more than capable of helping him." Noranti was surprised to hear that John didn't what her help on the command carrier. Her powders and potions would be of eminent use there.   
  
"Yes, I am aware of that. I wouldn't want to be left behind when my friends are going into danger. Stark would feel the same way, but I want him to heal. I don't want him to feel abandoned and unneeded. I owe it to him and to Zhaan. You can do that for him and for me. That would help him to reconnect. Bedtime stories. Will you do this for the both of us?"  
  
Without hesitation, Noranti nodded her accent. They continued walking as John told her about his meeting with Stark, his relationship with Zhaan, and the Shadow Depository. She would need this information to help her relate Stark's mental and emotional state to the healing process. The information would help the Priests also.   
  
That night Moya rose from Arnessk and starburst twice to cover her trail; the Chief Priest and two attendants accompanying them. When all was ready, John activated the frequency. Admiral An'kur was immediately at the helm. "Commander Crichton, thank you for your timely reply."  
  
John responded, "Admiral, why do you think I would believe your message?"  
  
"We only wanted you to respond, the trust we'll work on." He held up a contract and vid chip. "As of this moment you as well as Moya and her crew are free from Peacekeeper persecution, no matter what the outcome of our negotiations. This is irrevocable."   
  
The chip was placed in a broadcast unit and the send button was pressed. Immediately the crew heard the amnesty citation which included the added announcement that if any harm should come to Moya and her crew, immediate and decisive retaliation from the Peacekeepers would follow. The message ended with a plea for all who come in contact with Moya to lend any assistance that is necessary. The Peacekeepers would compensate.  
  
D'Argo responded, "Do you speak for all of High Command? What about black ops and other covert operatives, do they all follow your command?"  
  
At that Jenavian Charto came into view. "John, the situation with the Scarrans calls for a united front. No division can be tolerated. I have told High Command of our meeting on the Royal Planet and the decisions that you made.   
  
We will do whatever we need to gain your confidence." Jena paused and continued with the slightest of smiles, " For the trust that we shared on the Royal Planet, I ask you to suspend your disbelief, and allow us to try to gain your trust. I would find nothing more pleasurable than to be working at your side again." The look on her face was one of open sincerity.  
  
Sure Jena was capable of a supreme act, yet John believed her. Aeryn, wondered how Jena was defining "work" and what High Command thought of her own pregnancy? Surely, by now it was known to all.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" John was going to play along. What other choices did they have. There were two other options: do nothing and try to dodge the little yellow bolts of light when the war started, or create a wormhole and leave for the edge of the universe. But that was the coward's way out, and Earth would still be vulnerable.  
  
Admiral An'kur answered. "Will you meet with us, on a Command Carrier at the edge of Peacekeeper space? You will not ask be asked to use wormholes against the Scarrans. We wish for your input as to options that we have not thought of. Your resourcefulness has proven just as deadly as your use of wormholes."  
  
"Admiral, may we have the rest of the solar day to discuss this?" John asked.  
  
"The day is yours commander." The Admiral signed off.  
  
The crew wanted the Priest's input and some time to think before answering. Their plans now depended on this one last conference with the Priests. All eyes turned to them. The Senior Fomun smiled, "There is no need for the Priests to say hidden in this. I will accompany you myself. Is that satisfactory?'  
  
"No, I don't want to put you in harm's way, but I could use all the help that I can get." John's voice had a hint of resignation. Things were going to move fast now. There wouldn't be time to wait for Aeryn to have the baby first. She would not allow him to go without her. Whatever the outcome, they would still face the future as a family.   
  
John looked at his friends. "I will not ask any of you to go with me. We will go back to Arnessk to drop whoever wishes it." He looked around. No one spoke. "Ok everyone, you have until tomorrow morning to make your decision." He knew that Moya with D'Argo at the helm would not allow him to face the Peacekeepers alone. It was Chiana and Rygel's consent that he needed now that their course of action was set. He was sure they too wouldn't back down. John wasn't that egotistical. They needed to have the option.   
  
Later, John approached D'Argo. "D, as captain, I would like you to stay with Moya once we meet with the Command Carrier." He wanted D'Argo ready to rock n roll if the situation on the carrier began to go sour. Not that Moya could easily escape, but John just felt safer with D'Argo free on Moya.   
  
D'Argo didn't answer John immediately. He had been talking to Pilot. His first duty was to Moya, he had accepted that when he accepted the captaincy. "I will stay."  
  
John thumped D'Argo on his shoulder. "Thanks Big, D. Also would you to keep Chiana and the rest of the crew here too. We don't need any more targets running around than needs be."   
  
D'Argo asked, "You wont even try to talk Aeryn out of coming with you?"  
  
"Nope, I like my mivonks right where they are." Both men laughed as they walked down the corridor.   
  
The next day, John consented to a tête-à-tête with High Command. All the rest of the crew opted to come. Then when they heard that John didn't want them to leave Moya, Chiana rebeled. She tried to convince John that he needed the extra "eyes" to scope out the situation. Rygel grunted his approval; he'd had enough of command carriers to last more than a life time.   
  
John prevailed when he told Chiana that she would be free to do whatever she wanted once he began negotiations and things were safe. Moya starburst- they were on their way. It would take them many weeks to get to the coordinates at the edge of the uncharted territory and Peacekeeper space.  
  
*****  
  
The four Sokar unit dreadnaughts were under full power, moving unhindered though the uncharted territories out of Scarran controlled space while Emperor Staleek waited on Katratzi orchestrating reconstruction.   
  
"Emperor Staleek, Crichton and the Leviathan are on their way to Peacekeeper territory."  
  
"Are the Sokar dreadnaughts in pursuit?" The Emperor was not about to allow Crichton reach the Peacekeepers. He had dispatched the Sokar unit to wait in the uncharted territories weeks before. He had paid dearly for the information about the negotiations with its encoded frequency. It was a blessing to have found the small sample of Crichton's DNA from bloody drops left behind on Katratzi. Knowing that the Leviathan would take the most direct route, he had planned an intercept course.   
  
" Intercept is in three days, my Emperor."  
  
All pretence of stealth was thrown to the wind, as the Sokar unit traveled at top speed avoiding advanced systems and planets as much as possible.  
  
****  
  
Moya had just come out of starburst to rest and recharge when the dreadnaught presence was detected at the leading edge of her sensors. The crew was frantic. Attempts at options flying left and right as they monitored the status in command. Aeryn assisted the situation from Pilots den, but Moya couldn't respond with another starburst. She had been traveling at the maximum of her capacity. The Priest hailed the Dreadnaughts. "Identify and explain the reason for your intercept course."  
  
"Leviathan Moya, allow boarding. We only wish to apprehend John Crichton and his offspring. If you not stand down we will summarily fire on you from all four of our ships at once. One way or another Crichton will not be allowed to reach Peacekeeper space."   
  
John shouted, "Shit, so much for a coded channel!" D'Argo activated the Peacekeeper frequency as John hailed the Scarran commander, yelling at the front portal where the Scarran commander's face stared back at them, "You will not keep your promise to allow Moya and my friends to go free. You'll never get the wormhole knowledge or my child." He had a plan, but he had to stall for a little time to marshal his thoughts and energy.   
  
"Crichton," the Scarran answered, "Your crewmates don't have wormhole knowledge. You know how we will use them if you don't cooperate. I wonder how well your mate has recovered?"   
  
It took supreme effort for John to discipline his thoughts against his hatred of the Scarrans so that he would concentrate on what he needed to do next. Turning his back to the screen John lifted a finger and made a slashing motion across his neck. D'Argo understood. One hand at the controls pressed audio down. His actions couldn't be discerned by the Scarrans. "D'Argo, I need to stall for a quarter of an arn."   
  
As John remained with his back to the portal, D'Argo pressed audio up, and asked, 'What assurance do we have that you will leave Moya and the rest of us alone?"   
  
"You don't. If all of you die, we get to keep Crichton and his child away from the Peacekeepers. Our objective will be won either way."  
  
"Let us have a quarter of an arn to decide." D'Argo responded.  
  
"You have 30 microts," Was the reply before the Scarran's face disappeared from the screen.   
  
Just then Aeryn entered command at a run. She grabbed John by his arms, and pulled him to her. "What ever you do, you will do it with me."   
  
He grabbed her also and responded, "That's a given, babe. We all do this together." He closed his eyes and concentrated, but he didn't let go of Aeryn. So much for having the quarter arn to gather his mental forces.  
  
"What you have a plan!?" Rygel squeaked.   
  
"The Scarran's want your answer Commander." Pilot informed.  
  
John opened his eyes. All his love for Aeryn was evident as he looked into her eyes while he answered, "Well Pilot you can tell them that we have not begun to fight." He took Aeryn by one arm, turned to stare at the front portal then began to count under his breath. She heard. "5, 4, 3, 2, bingo."  
  
Outside space began to glow with a blinding light. A wormhole developed. It was closer than Moya had ever been to a developing wormhole and she was sucked in. Being at the leading edge of the Leviathan's sensor range, the Dreadnaughts were unable to follow.   
  
When Moya exited the wormhole, she found herself at the edge of Peacekeeper space; the exact coordinates that they were headed to. Pilot informed them of their position. A Command Carrier was already in position.   
  
To say that the crew was surprised, would be an understatement. They were in shock! So was High Command. John had commanded the existence of a wormhole and directed it to a specific location! Did they really need Peacekeeper help with his ability?   
  
"Well, guys, what do you think?" John sounded slightly smug.  
  
Chiana could only swallow and say, "Wow, old man, how'd you dig that up!"  
  
Aeryn hadn't changed her position standing next to John, facing the command portal. She felt a thrill that ran from her toes to the top of her head. The look in John's eyes the instant before was one of love. She hadn't perceived any hint of power when he turned them to face the portal. Wow was too small a word for what they had just witnessed.  
  
John looked at his stunned friends and explained, "I realized that I could rustle up a wormhole last month. I wanted to send JT to my family, after he was born," he paused, still no response from his friends. "I can feel them all around me; all I have to do is to think happy thoughts." The crew was sure that John was "pulling their collective legs" with that last phrase. Yet all were still too stunned to respond. Pilot's transmission broke the spell.   
  
"Peacekeeper command in hailing us." Pilot reported.  
  
"Commander Crichton, we monitored the transmissions on our supposedly secure frequency. We can send a shuttle to pick you up at your convenience."  
  
John responded, "Send a shuttle in two arns, my wife will be the only one accompanying me." He turned to his friends. "Well it's almost show time, folks. I would like some time with Aeryn if you don't mind."  
  
Alone in their quarters, John and Aeryn used their two arns wisely. The privacy curtain remained shut.   
  
Continuation pt 6- Blinded by Wormhole  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
The Scarrans were frantic. Crichton and the Leviathan had escaped again. As the news was reported to the Emperor, the dreadnaught's crews fully expected to be put on alert; ready to go to war.   
  
The past few years had been devoted to bringing non-allied worlds within Scarran influence into the fold-whether those worlds wanted to be included or not. This had used resources faster than expected. A rumor about a rouge leviathan with a multi-species crew successfully thumbing their noses at the Peacekeepers had lifted the spirits of many of those pathetically downtrodden worlds.   
  
Then to add to the validity of the rumors, a game had appeared that gave a face the leviathan's crew. Hearts all over Scarran territories became inflamed. Emperor Staleek had tried to contain the rumors, but the destruction of Katratzi by Crichton and his rebels also blew up his efforts on that front. Now all hezmana was breaking loose all over Scarran controlled worlds.   
  
****  
  
On the Command Carrier.  
  
John had by now a rudimentary understanding of the lay out of a carrier, but this section had been off limits to him before. Aeryn quietly whispered directions and coordinates to him as they went along. The polished aluminum gray walls in this section were narrower than he was used to.  
  
"That's to help control the amount of personnel that can travel at any one time. Crowd control." Aeryn instructed as she leaned to speak in John's ear. "There are no open public facilities in this section. It's only purpose for the private and secure use by High Command. Rooms may not have an access into the hall, that's why they so far apart."  
  
Their escort stopped at one door three quarters down, and indicated for them to go through. John and Aeryn were then led through a series of small rooms before the escort turned to them. "High Command awaits you in here." Saying that he turned and left.   
  
Aeryn opened the door and stepped in. John followed. Admiral An'kur and the rest of the 10 member High Command stood as they entered. Also in attendance were Scorpius and Jenavian Charto. John wondered where Sputnik was. She had become firmly attached to Scorpy's hip, so he had expected her to be present.   
  
She was probably hiding somewhere listening, no doubt. John was definitely not ambivalent about his feeling. Sikozu would use her absence to Scorpies advantage. He casually looked around for any likely vents or other areas to hide a listening device.  
  
He had to admit, his hatred of the half-breed hadn't cooled. He knew that High Command's only information was coming from Scorpius. Whatever happened today, John knew that High Command's cards were going to be laid out on the table. The future of John's actions would be set in stone then. Looking at the Sebaceans around the table, John realized that they would be a hard bunch to read in a poker game. Scorpy indicated for them to sit. As of yet no one had spoken.   
  
Watching Scorpius move to the end of the table, John wondered if Sebaceans could overcome their xenophobia. Earth was still struggling with religious and race differences. Would Sebaceans have an easier or harder time of it? Much of what John hoped for depended on how High Command and Sebaceans in general handled that question.  
  
The group sat around a large stainless steel like table, oblong in shape. There was a vid slot at one end. Scorpy was heading for that end and the empty seat in front of the slot. A tapestry with the Peacekeeper symbol hung from one gray wall. There were no other adornments.  
  
When Scorpius sat down, Admiral An'kur started the proceeding. "Thank you for trusting us with the process thus far, Commander. Please let us know if you need anything while you are here."  
  
John responded, "My wife and I want to know what assurances you have that will convince us you are sincere?" He made it a point to not use Aeryn's title. He was gauging High Commands response to everything he said and their interactions with Scorpius. There was muted surprise on some of the faces, but no flinches.   
  
John wondered if the surprise was for the symbolism in using the word wife. He was going to enjoy pushing all the buttons that he could.   
  
High Command turned to Scorpius. Indicating for him to begin. "John, I will not ask you to trust me, but what I have to say may ease your doubts. I will be giving my full report to everyone here at High Command now. You will be witness to its accuracy.  
  
If I stray, then you may give your point-of-view. High Command will then have both opposing view points upon which to make their decisions. Will that be satisfactory?"  
  
"Well Scorp, knock your self out." Was all John said. The Admirals looked confused.   
  
Without explaining the phrase, Scorpius began by outlining his interactions with John. He had worked for cycles out side the direct influence of High Command. No one had ever gotten so full and exacting a report on his actions in all that time.   
  
Everything that he knew about John and his time on Moya was reported; even the torture using the Aurora chair and the clone implantation. The process took several hours. Scorpius included the happenings on Katratzi and Grayza's plans.   
  
This included Scorpius' understanding that John's wormhole knowledge could not be used separate from him, and what Scorpy felt was the outcome of his mating with Aeryn, and the genetic heritage of their off-spring. He ended with the fact that the Scarran's tortured and almost killed Aeryn to get that child.   
  
At intervals, Scorpius looked at John during his recitation. With the end he bowed ever so slightly towards John, and John knew that, it was all the forgiveness that Scorpy was going to ask of him. Scorpius had confessed all in front of his superiors, yet no forgiveness was asked for other than to hope that John would render his help.   
  
Admiral An'kur stirred in his seat. Looking at both Aeryn and John, he asked, "Is this report factual?"  
  
John responded, "Yes, except that my POV isn't included." The Admiral indicated for John to continue.  
  
John launched into his expectations during his Farscape mission. His first encounter with Aeryn, and why he was at the Gammak base. He left nothing out about his feelings towards Crais and Scorpius' handling of Moya and his friends.  
  
He finished by leaving them with a question. "Why are Peacekeepers so xenophobic? Why cut yourselves off from knowledge and intelligence that other species can add?" No one tried to answer.  
  
After a brief intermission, Admiral Mi'hue was the first to direct a question to Aeryn. "Officer Sun, please explain why you chose to stand up for the Commander when you had just came into contact with him only several arns before?"  
  
Aeryn closed her eyes for a moment before beginning. "What little interaction that passed between us, showed me that he had no idea where he was and why things were happening.  
  
Seeing his small module was proof that he was unsophisticated and ill equipped to function in this part of the galaxy. When the escaped prisoners mentioned food, it seemed that he was afraid that he was on the menu." Aeryn watched as the startled looks crossed the admiral's faces. John chuckled inwardly too; so much had happened to him.   
  
"He could not have willingly harmed someone. He couldn't even defend himself. When Crais accused him of murder, it was like harming a defenseless animal. Peacekeepers were not to be used as uncompassionate, mindless units to slaughter the defenseless and innocent when told to do so.  
  
Despite, or because of my training, I couldn't allow John to be harmed that way. Believe me; I wondered why for several cycles, since meeting this Human." Yes she needed to let them know what it had cost her and John to over come her training, but she'd wait until they asked directly.   
  
The next question was also directed to her. "Why did you escape with him and the Luxan?" This question was important. A highly regarded Prowler Pilot was persuaded to run within arns of meeting this alien. Why had she allowed this? She should have faced her execution willingly; without question. The question to escape should have never crossed her mind.   
  
Dren, she didn't want to have to answer this one. John looked at her with compassion; he sure as hell knew what this would cost her. They had rehearsed these same questions in preparation for this meeting-arguing over just what to divulge or not. It was the first time that both got to review each other's view point from that first meeting so long ago. Much had been guessed at.   
  
"When John learned that I was slated to be executed, he bargained with the Luxan to help us escape. I refused to go. He told me that I could be more; those same words had been said to me cycles earlier by Lieutenant Velorek. I was in shock. Before I realized, I was back on board Moya, running for my life."   
  
Aeryn knew that such a personal admission was completely unheard of. Being questioned by any authority was not a place to show such complete weakness. Yet she and John knew that if Peacekeepers were to change, they needed to see how fundamental that change had to be. Her admission wasn't easy, but she was not afraid of her feelings. She would never allow her fear to control her again. She had almost lost John because of it.   
  
Everyone was quiet for a few moments. Then John spoke up. "Well, as nice as it is to skip down memory lane, I want to know how the Scarran's got your encoded frequency. It seems to me that whatever we decide to do will probably be reported to them, and I for one do not want to have any more plans falling into their hands."  
  
One of the other Admirals spoke up. "We are in the process of finding that out. What we say in this room will not be repeated. Only information on a need to know basis will be given out, if at all. We plan to attend to things personally, not to delegate. Is that acceptable?"  
  
John shrugged and said evenly, "It will have to be, until the mole is caught." That garnered confused looks again. This time the Admirals turned to Aeryn for translation.  
  
"Humans have a thousand ways to say one thing, and never repeat a saying, if they can help it. A mole is a black ops disruptor." Aeryn kept her reply clipped and professional.   
  
No wonder John Crichton was successful in dealing with Peacekeepers; no one could understand him, literally and figuratively. But they weren't foolish enough to think that was the key to his success. It just added detail to the picture of why the Peacekeepers had been unsuccessful in dealing with him.  
  
Precedent was being set. One that High Command hoped would be to the betterment of the Sebacean race. Not as a master race, but as an enlightened and genetically healthier one. The whole process would be a struggle. Scorpius' dealing with Crichton attested to that. Crichton has proven that there were times when a frontal assault would not work.   
  
It was Admiral An'kur who spoke again. "Officer Sun, you may not have willingly made the choices that you did, but you obviously learned to trust, and want a relationship with this human. If it wasn't for you and the help that your shipmates provided, Commander Crichton would have never survived.   
  
I, for one, cannot imagine what it would have taken for me to overcome my training. I don't believe that it was easy for you." He paused for a microt gathering his thoughts.  
  
"We've spent the last cycle analyzing the interactions between Scorpius and all of you on Moya. We came to the conclusion half a cycle ago that we needed to change the psychological instruction given to Peacekeepers. Re- training, at all levels was been instituted these past monens.  
  
Too few of us have been able to see a situation outside of the hard-line point-of-view. That has to be changed. Of course it will take more than this generation to change our reactions." The admiral leaned on the table facing John and Aeryn. "This re-training is one of the ways that we hope you will see that our intentions are honorable Commander Crichton."  
  
The Admiral paused for a microt. With nods from all the other admirals present, he stood and pronounced, "High Command would like to honor you, Officer Sun, by saying that your ability to adapt and use your training to not only think for yourself, but to sacrifice yourself for the good of your crewmates makes you a better Peacekeeper.  
  
We need such skills. Peacekeepers need to develop; to understand that feelings of compassion, empathy, and sacrifice out of love and not just to duty are what being a Peacekeeper should be about. The special skills that Commander Crichton possesses may help save us in this Scarran War. To think that we are superior over all other species is to doom ourselves. You are hereby reinstated with honors."   
  
As Aeryn heard the words-compassion and empathy- she was thrown back to that first day. John has used those words, and her reaction was one of disgust. Yet all John ever gave her was compassion and empathy; how she couldn't live without them now. But to hear those same words being used by High Command! Aeryn's world tipped slightly for a microt.   
  
After the admiral finished, John sat there, his eyes wide in surprise. Aeryn stood at attention, and simply said, "Thank you sir, but I have one request."   
  
"Name it, Officer Sun."  
  
"Captain Crais should also be reinstated with honors, posthumously. His devotion to and sacrifice for John Crichton is no less than mine." At that moment all Aeryn could think about was facing Crais as he said his good-bye before entering Talyn. She had caressed the side of his face; a token of understanding and acceptance for a truly heroic act. He had to be honored.   
  
The Admirals looked at one another. Crais' history with Crichton and his final act had been discussed with varying degrees of emotion: anger, awe, and confusion confounded them every time they discussed Crais.   
  
All nodded. "It is done." The admiral pronounced. Aeryn and John bowed their heads in gratitude.   
  
Admiral Mi'hue then spoke, "We need to compile the last data that has come in since your escape from the Scarran Dreadnaughts. We ask for you both to help us analyze it and make recommendations as to our next move. The Scarrans will move fast now. We'll convene early tomorrow. Will you be averse to having Scorpius see you to your assigned quarters?"  
  
John and Aeryn stood and nodded for Scorpy to lead the way. Walking next to John and  
  
Aeryn, Scorpius remarked, "John, you and Officer Sun have complete access to this command carrier. The order has been given that all personnel will show complete curtsey to you and your crewmembers. If there is any breach, you should report it. Is that satisfactory?"  
  
They stopped and looked at Scorpy. John countered with, "Yes, but my past experiences have shown that command orders may be perverted. After all Peacekeepers haven't completely bred out free will. I intend to test this order for an attitude change." Scorpius nodded to that as they began again to go to the quarters section. They passed many Peacekeepers, who just went about their assigned tasks.   
  
Aeryn spoke up. "So how is the crew taking all of this?"  
  
"Not very well, as you will probably see. We are hoping that direct interaction with you and the rest of your crew will help in that adjustment Officer Sun."  
  
"Show and tell." John's comment garnered confused looks from both his companions. In response he just chuckled and explained the concept as they continued to their quarters.  
  
*****  
  
After they were gone, Admiral Tak'u asked, "Well what do you think?"  
  
Admiral Maruna answered, "Just listening to Scorpius' change in attitude towards Crichton as well as Officer Sun's statement about Captain Crais, I have to conclude that whatever Crichton has, we as a species need it. Have you ever seen a Command Carrier bred officer give herself so completely to the well being of another? Her strength is impressive.   
  
I can understand much better now, how our handling of our emotional development has been amiss. You know how the other beings involved with him feel. And consider Crais. His change was most impressive. He gave his life to help that man."  
  
There was nothing more to say. So with that, High Command adjourned to tackle their "mole" problem.  
  
In their quarters.  
  
"Babe, what do you think?" John couldn't help but feel strange at being on the so called "good side" of the Peacekeepers.  
  
Aeryn sat on a chair next to a computer terminal. "John, if they reinstated me and Crais, they mean it. Their position isn't so weak, that they would lower themselves to such subterfuge. Just seeing how close we came to being caught by the Scarrans, I feel would have converted the most hardened Admiral."  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty impressed with their reinstatement of Crais, too. Grasshopper seems pretty shook up about the Scarran attack. I sure hope they find that leak soon."  
  
He paused for a microt then smiled, "After we report to Moya can I buy you a nonalcoholic drink? I want to see how the grunts are taking all of this." After comming Moya with a report and answering questions, they left to the nearest refreshment room to "scope the attitude."   
  
John didn't expect to see welcoming, smiling faces, but he wanted to know just how effective was this new change in psychology. Would there be outright hostility as before, or plain old passive-aggressive behavior? This would help him gauge how much trust he could put into High Command's ability to control the situation. After all there weren't generations of time to wait for Peacekeepers to change if the Scarrans were to be stopped.  
  
John and Aeryn sat at a table with their drinks and some light food. "So babe, what do PPPs wear?" Aeryn was in a league of her own- the pregnant prowler pilots. Say that three times fast. His laugh had her guessing what PPP meant and why it was funny, but before she could find out, a small group of younger Peacekeeper cadets approached them.  
  
"Excuse me, Officer Sun, Commander Crichton," one young female greeted them. John sat up straighter, fearing some negative comment on its way. "Would you mind if my friends and I ask you a few questions. Getting a nod, she continued, "Things are beginning to change so fast now with war imminent and the new orders from command. It is hard to accept it all."  
  
"Your name and rank?" Aeryn's demeanor radiated assurance, strength, and calmness. The cadets noted that. Officer Sun was the epitome of what a Peacekeeper should be, yet she was a renegade. How can the two disparate ways to being exist together?  
  
"Cadet Ynuo, medical training assignment, Officer Sun." The cadet took a breath before continuing. "May we know why you chose to ignore standard procedures? We are being instructed that once a foundation for field knowledge is obtained, then we need to be able to size up a situation on our own and not to blindly follow orders."  
  
Both Aeryn and John's expressions remained reserved. "Well, Cadet Ynuo, that would take about a cycle of training, but if you wish I would be willing to speak with a group of you after last meal today at a place of your choosing."  
  
Cadet Ynuo smiled, and turned to her peers for a microt. "Thank you officer, would the first level park be acceptable an arn after last meal?"  
  
Aeryn nodded her assent. The cadets marched off. "Wow, that was a surprise." John whistled under his breath. All the other Peacekeepers maintained a respectful distance, without any show of hostility. The general atmosphere was one of relaxed familiarity, but both Aeryn and John knew that many true feelings were being suppressed.   
  
After last meal, John was given copies of the first reports that had arrived, so Aeryn went to meet with the cadets alone. If she had been asked, she would have said that she was glad to do this without John. The cadets needed to see her without the presence of John Crichton drawing their attention.  
  
The meeting was packed, and the cadets never showed disappointment in John's absence. Their questions were for her. They were hungry for her alternative Peacekeeper experience and new point-of-view. The meeting lasted until last in the evening.   
  
****  
  
The next day..  
  
Scorpius came to escort Aeryn and John to the command center. He reported that that an arn before their transmission with Moya, a marauder had left on an assignment that now seemed suspicious in nature. "I wouldn't be surprised to find all but one or two of the crew dead," Scorpius mused as he opened the door to their quarters to usher them out.  
  
"Yeah, that may be so, Scorp, but they wouldn't put all their cards on that one marauder. Don't ya think?" John mused back as he passed him by. Scorpius had thought of that too.  
  
At the Command Center..  
  
"So the Scarrans are massing everything that they have at these borders then?" John looked at the vid display intently. "And their allies are situated along these systems near Peacekeeper space." He didn't expect an answer; he was just solidifying the information in his own mind. Who was he to second-guess Peacekeeper strategy?  
  
They were sending carriers to fortify those fronts; pretty straight-forward war stuff as far as he was concerned. Yet something didn't sit well with him. There were about one hundred systems between the Scarran boundary and where the command carrier was located now. Many of those systems had mixed populations who would fight to remain free, yet they would not survive a massive Scarran attack.   
  
John spoke to Scorpius and the Admirals. "Do you have plans for the safety of those systems?" He pointed to various places on the display.  
  
Admiral Maruna spoke up. "We can supply them with weapons and maintain a presence, but our forces are greatly outnumbered by the Scarrans. We can't send enough troops to defend them all."  
  
"Scorpius, the Scarrans may use them as live shields as they advance, once they have overrun a planet, right?"   
  
"Yes, John."  
  
"Then if they overrun multiple planets, that will force you to disperse your forces, weakening you?'  
  
"You are correct again, John."  
  
"Has High Command a plan to subvert this?"  
  
Admiral An'kur answered. "If we reassign all personnel, just leaving the bare minimum to maintain troops, then we increase our forces by 25%. But we can't place enough troops on every planet or move those troops fast enough."  
  
"Does that number include your allies? Grayza's plan wasn't successful in destroying your mutual defense pact with the Luxans. Have you approached them?" John's question didn't surprise the admirals and Scorpius.   
  
Admiral Tak'u answered, "Even with the Luxans and other allies, that still leaves us without enough forces to counter them equally; but no we haven't approached them yet."  
  
"You have no plans for initialing a preemptive strike?"  
  
Scorpius responded, "You were our preemptive strike. The wormholes would allow us immediate access to those areas where the Scarrans were heaviest. Allowing us to keep the fighting concentrated in those areas, as we moved with virtually no time delay from one position to another."   
  
John's response was to ask, "Have you considered approaching other nonaligned worlds for help?" That question stopped them all in their tracks. John continued, "You say that the Peacekeepers need to change how they are handling emotional issues, and need to practice compassion.   
  
Well, here is your chance. By approaching other worlds and asking for help, you show that you not only want to protect the peace, but that you have room for them as equals, in a sort of federation. You will win friends and influence enemies; it's a win-win situation."  
  
He continued, "Ask Ka D'Argo to go to his home world. Give him the assistance of the fastest ship that you have. Do the same for Dominar Rygel. He may not be in power, but with what he has learned, he will be able to sway his people. They could be used to man your supply transports. If you re-define your service, you'll be better able to defend yourselves more effectively."  
  
High Command was stunned. Scorpius was stunned. They had not only excluded help from non-allied worlds, but those worlds didn't even exist within the framework of their thinking.   
  
Voices began to call out thoughts as new possibilities sprang to mind. Scorpius watched as High Command responded with destinations, availability, and numbers of personnel needed to be to carry out John's suggestions.  
  
He would never get used to the way others responded to John and his way of thinking. He understood what John's weaknesses were, yet these same weaknesses were also his greatest strength. Was that the secret to John Crichton?  
  
John took the activity as acceptance of his ideas. He turned to Aeryn. "We need to talk to D'Argo and Rygel, will you go?"  
  
She nodded and turned to leave. "John, what about the Nebari? We need to be working on that problem as well." Aeryn had not lost sight of the third leg of the Triumvirate. John had been wondering when the time would be right to bring this subject up. Well bless her heart; Aeryn had made the opening for him. He grinned at her, before turning to High Command.   
  
All conversation stopped. "Gentlemen, Aeryn is right, there is more than the Scarrans to deal with. The Nebari may have infected millions of species with a contagion in order to control their minds.   
  
My shipmates and I have direct information that the Nebari plan to use this upcoming war to their advantage. We need to get operatives to the Nebari resistance. Medical expertise is needed to develop not only a counter agent, but an identifying one as well. Your attack is actually coming from two different directions, with the Nebari planning to unleash the contagion upon the victor. You know, one down, one to go."   
  
Scorpius was standing with Admiral Tak'u. He had to sit down; he never saw that problem coming. His whole world was John. His whole threat came from the Scarrans. He had been blinded by wormhole science.   
  
Continuation pt 7-To See the Light  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Chiana was apoplectic. She was livid. She was going to punch John's lights out. She understood Aeryn's frustration with him over the cycles, and he was doing to her now. He had no right to ask her to stay with Moya and not go with the covert operatives to find the Nebari resistance.   
  
All he asked her to do was to encode a message with her DNA. D'Argo and Rygel were going back to their home worlds, so couldn't she go to her brother? She would be protected.   
  
John kept inching out of her way. He knew what he was asking of her, and he knew that if she got a hold of him, he was dead meat. "Chiana, listen, your eyes aren't at full strength yet. What would Nerri say to me if I allowed you to be put in danger when you aren't totally healed?"  
  
She just kept stalking him, throwing things at him as he tried to dodge the utensils and chairs being directed his way. She didn't want to outright kill John, but, by hezmana, she was going to at least maim him. She knew that he knew it.  
  
"Old man," she finally spat out, "you'll wish you never spoke to me today. I can see the look on your face." She was getting closer. Quietly in the corridor to the center chamber, Aeryn, D'Argo, and Rygel watched. They knew that they might need to rescue John from the raging Chiana.   
  
He wouldn't allow anyone else to take on this task. Yet the sight of John backing away and ducking objects which Chiana threw expertly in his direction was making them smirk in their hands.   
  
"Chiana, I know that you really want me to live to be an old man," he responded. "You want Nerri to live to be an old man too." That did it; she stopped and dissolved into tears sobbing a single name, John. He jumped the table and hugged her to him. He began rocking and crooning to her. He would have reacted the same way if he were in her shoes.   
  
"It's not fair.." That's all she kept saying over and over.  
  
"Pip, after we find Nerri, and set some things up, it should be safe for you to see him then. Just hang on for a little while longer, ok?" He took her hug as an affirmative. Looking up he saw his wife and friends smile and leave. He should have known that he would have back up.   
  
****  
  
Late at night several things kept John awake. He was thinking about the amount of time needed to get all their plans in place, the mole, and the fact that D'Argo and Rygel were going home. His joy over getting D'Argo and Rygel home was intoxicating. Sleep seemed unimportant.  
  
Aeryn woke; she knew that he wasn't asleep. She could almost hear the wheels in his head turning as he called them; it translated into ever so lightly tensed muscles, which should have been relaxed in sleep. Besides, he was stroking her hair.  
  
"What is it this time?" she sleepily asked.  
  
"Nothing time and a crystal ball won't cure." He kissed her. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yes, but it's OK."  
  
"Well damn, then we better sleep in separate beds if you can't get a good night's sleep because of me." He looked down at her as she lay on his chest.  
  
"Oh no, I want you to feel the full effects of having a baby kick the dren out of you because it's time to play during sleep cycle. So I'll have my revenge soon enough." She laughed as she bit him playfully on a nipple. He yelped and rolled her over to retaliate.  
  
****  
  
It would take D'Argo and the others many solar days to get to their home worlds using Leviathans. The crew demanded that all restraining collars be taken off and then the Leviathans be asked to assist in the operation with the freedom to leave afterward.   
  
Moya communicated with the three beasts. Her joy in helping her species helped to heal her emotional pain over her son's death. Pilot was never so happy. To be a part of this was a very heady experience.  
  
Undercutting all was the thought that the Scarrans were busy too. The sense of urgency was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. High Command continued to plan troop deployment and protection for the exposed worlds while their emissaries were away.   
  
With non-allied help Peacekeepers had an even chance now. John became concerned about the status of the Royal Planet. He asked for a meeting with Jena and Scorpius.  
  
Aeryn sat relaxed at the council chamber room as the other attendees arrived. She called John by comms to say all was ready. Aeryn was both thankful for and jealous of what Jena had done for John. She guessed that she owed Jena one, and Aeryn knew that Jena was aware of that fact. When John arrived, he smiled at the group as he sat next to Aeryn.   
  
"Jena, it's been awhile." They hadn't seen each other since the first day he and Aeryn arrived on the Command Carrier. Jena nodded in return. John then turned to Scorpy and asked, "So, Grasshopper, how did you find out that it was Jena who helped me?"  
  
"Quite simple, John, I hazarded a guess that it might be a disrupter, so I accessed the top level files."  
  
Jena spoke up, "John, I have a feeling that there is something that I can do for you."  
  
Without further preamble John spoke his mind. "Will you consent to go to the Royal Planet?"  
  
Jena didn't respond other than to raise an eyebrow.   
  
He continued, "I would like you to go with a contingent of Peacekeepers to strengthen their planetary defenses. Plus, you will be in a position to do advance Intel. I want to make sure that Katralla and the baby remain safe. The Scarrans might be planning something nasty. What do you say?"  
  
Jena thought on that for a few microts. She officially had done her job by convincing John to come to High Command. All other operations were suspended, so the prospect of having something to do that gave her the chance to be closer to the fighting was appealing.  
  
Being stuck on command away from any action was beginning to try her patience. It wouldn't be hard to smooth over any ruffled feathers once the Royal Court found out her real identity.   
  
She kept from smiling with her next thought. Too bad she couldn't enjoy John's company like their one night at the mountain lake. With Aeryn firmly in the picture, she was sure he wouldn't be willing. Oh well, but hezmana he was a hard act to follow, when it came to the recreating skills of others.   
  
There was a reason why she had offered the compatibility drops to him, even if she couldn't officially admit to it. What would it have meant to her if they were compatibility? Only one other had ever come as close to having her want more than an assigned mating.   
  
Yet, giving up a relationship wasn't hard, when there could be stolen moments now and then. That was the way she liked it-free to do her job, with a skilled lover on the side; when she had time.  
  
"What does High Command say about this?" she asked.  
  
"I just came from there. They have agreed, and there is a marauder with personnel at your disposal. You can request what material and weapons you see fit."  
  
"So you knew that I would say yes?" she countered.  
  
All John did was smile and say, "It is best to be prepared, yes."  
  
With a slight smile and a head shake, Jena nodded affirmative.   
  
****  
  
Several days after Jena left High Command, the first reports of Scarran troop movements came in. John left the logistics to the military. He needed to concentrate. Could the Scarrans be stopped cold? Would Katralla be in danger? He slept little, and began to avoid the quarters that he shared with Aeryn for fear of disturbing her. Realizing that she would have to take matters into her own hands, she way-laid John one night.   
  
"Things are going to get worse, so you better get some sleep now while you can," she advised him. Taking him firmly by the arm, she led him to their quarters. It didn't take much on her part to make him relax enough to fall asleep. Meanwhile High Command's Carrier moved out of Peacekeeper space to a position that facilitated access for some of their emissaries.   
  
D'Argo reported in with news that the Luxans and Ilanic worlds accepted the Peacekeeper request for help. High Command transmitted their assigned sectors, and also communicated that D'Argo had been framed for the murder of his wife; compensation was given for the eight cycles that he was held prisoner.   
  
Rygel's task was much trickier. His cousin was still Dominar, who had started out as a munificent ruler, only to slide into being a despot. With the threat of Scarran war on the horizon, it took a few extra weekens to control the situation and install Rygel to his throne.   
  
After that, he sent his own emissaries to the many worlds that his kingdom controlled. Within days reports on equipment status and troop availability were coming in to High Command. Other non aligned worlds began to report in also.   
  
Fighting had begun in earnest. The Scarrans, fearing the Peacekeeper alliances and the use of wormholes became frantic. They had their own advanced preparations with Scarran aligned worlds so they were ready in that respect, but having to force non aligned ones to cooperate had slowed them down and cost them troops over the past cycle.  
  
****  
  
On the command carrier..  
  
Again, Aeryn had convinced John to rest for a while. It didn't take long for John to fall into a light sleep once Aeryn left. She needed to go to medical, for a routine scan.  
  
As she opened the door to their quarters, she met cadet Ynuo standing in the hall apparently waiting for her. Not wanting John to be disturbed, Aeryn closed the door after she stepped into the hallway.   
  
"Office Sun, our history instructors were highly pleased with your instruction."   
  
Aeryn smiled and answered, "I derived as much pleasure from it as you did."  
  
The cadet was pleased to hear this. "I am not on duty right now, but I would like to accompany you if you are going to medical." Aeryn's appointment had been scheduled, and thus Cadet Ynuo would have known about it, being on medical assignment.  
  
Such a hybrid pregnancy was very intriguing to all the medical staff, and Ynuo wanted to be involved in the upcoming birth.  
  
***  
  
It was at this same time that Chiana, on the carrier and working on data that was coming in from the Nebari operatives, felt it. She stood and yelled into her comms for Aeryn and any who would hear. "John," she screamed and rushed from the room.  
  
****  
  
The Scarran mercenary had just hidden himself in one of the unused closets. He was to eliminate both the Human and his Sebacean bitch, but the opportunity was too good to pass up when the human came in to take an unscheduled nap. He would get the bitch when she returned. John never heard a thing; the blade came down to rip into his back. He arched with the force of the blow, his only sound a soft grunt.   
  
The mercenary was standing ready to strike again when the door opened and Aeryn fired repeatedly into him. He went down on top of John, the knife falling from his hand. Cadet Ynuo rushed into the room, calling for medical assistance.  
  
Aeryn throw the assassin to the floor, as Ynuo pressed her hand to the wound to stop the flow of blood, she automatically assessed his breathing.  
  
"He's not breathing!" the cadet yelled.  
  
Bile rose in Aeryn's throat. She couldn't loose him, not again, she couldn't take it. Her sight became fuzzy, and caused her to stagger. All of a sudden, a small thin gray arm reached to hold her up and move her to a chair. Chiana was there.  
  
The medical team applied a pressure dressing and then placed John on a lift. Aeryn looked up at Chiana standing before her. Utter fear was all Aeryn saw on Chi's face. Yet if they were moving John to medical, then maybe there was a chance that he could be saved. Another wave of dizziness struck her, but she forced herself to stand and follow; Chiana striding along with her.  
  
Admiral Tak'u stood next to Aeryn as she and Chiana watched, from an observation room while the medical team worked on John. His heart had stopped; it had been nicked by the blade. The team's calm efficiency was in direct contrast to Aeryn's feelings. If Chiana thought that she was raging before, it was nothing compared to what Aeryn was feeling now.  
  
She realized that Chiana was most likely feeling the same way. She turned her head towards Chiana, but when Chi looked up at her, Aeryn found that she couldn't hold back her tears. The Admiral watched as the two crewmates, who would not normally trust each other, give and get comfort.   
  
The strength of their relationship gave him a glimpse of the safety that these two shipmates felt with each other. The unit that these friends made was much stronger than the usual Peacekeeper unit, and this reinforced the possibilities that such alliances could give.   
  
The team repaired John's heart; then they tried to restart it. Aeryn had to turn away. It was bad enough to listen to the medics. No matter the similarities, they were working on physiology new to them.   
  
When his heart didn't start, Aeryn turned back to face the window. They tried again and again. The lead medic looked up at the Admiral questioningly. Then the medic looked at the tear stained face of Aeryn Sun. She tried one more time.   
  
The faintest lub sound from the equipment was heard. Everyone held their breath. Another lub..lub. lub. John's atrium was trying to kick start his ventricles. Then lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub. The sound grew stronger and more regular.   
  
Chiana sobbed quietly into her hands. Aeryn could only stand there in awe, tears silently coursing down her face. The Admiral looked at the chief medic, nodded and walked out of the room.   
  
Cadet Ynuo had watched the operation from a corner of the observation room also. She would have to question Officer Sun about allowing her self to be exposed to the trauma that emotions could cause. Cadet Ynuo's life was becoming more of a puzzle with every encounter she had with this strange mix of crew members.   
  
****  
  
When John had recovered enough, Admiral An'kur came to see him. John smiled and said, "Well Admiral, I am glad that I could solve your little mole problem for you. Too bad we didn't plan it."  
  
The Admiral was taken aback. Was John being facetious? No, the smile in John's eyes spoke the opposite. The man found humor in almost everything. The Admiral made a mental note to ask John, one day, to recount how he felt about his experiences with the Aurora chair and his feelings about Scorpius. That would be a very interesting conversation, indeed.  
  
"You seem to inspire either great love or great hatred," the Admiral responded.  
  
"It's a gift," was all John said. They both laughed.   
  
****  
  
Jena didn't like what the reports were saying. The Scarrans were advancing very fast, and they seemed to be making a beeline towards the Royal Planet. John had entrusted her with a very dangerous mission. The Scarrans knew that Katralla carried his child.  
  
It was standard procedure for the ascending female to be pregnant and carrying a viable embryo before going into hibernation. She discussed their options with the royal family. Katralla was in danger. She might need to be moved.  
  
Yet to do so would mean that she would have to come out of hibernation as the mechanism that controlled the process couldn't be moved from its position within the palace. There wasn't time or resources to build another one on ship.   
  
The decision to reverse the process was made. Katralla and Tyno were put onto the machine and the process was reversed. Then they were spirited away deeper into Peacekeeper territory. High Command gave John the news. Sitting in their quarters Aeryn brought up the subject.  
  
"John, the child will remain in status, you know that." Aeryn was concerned over if he would want to see the child.   
  
"Aeryn, I gave up any rights to Katralla's child. I have accepted that. But maybe one day I might be able to see her. I can live with it. What I am afraid of is that I'll have no choice but to rustle up a wormhole and throw the Scarrans bastards to hell if they threaten the Royal Planet. That will play into everything that Scorpy ever wanted from me."   
  
"No matter what you do with wormholes, is using them to save the Royal Planet a bad thing to do?"  
  
"Saving the planet? No. But I can't allow my feelings for one planet to supercede the same needs on other planets. Once I start using wormholes, I'll have to continue until the Scarrans are no longer a threat. Don't you see? I'll be the weapon that Scorpius wanted all along."   
  
John's heart was racing, and he began to feel pain. Aeryn was concerned with the rise of his emotions. Even though he was up and walking, he was not supposed to exert himself.   
  
He leaned his head into Aeryn's chest, and tried to rub away the feelings of disgust and dread over the prospect that Scorpy would get what he wanted in the end.   
  
He was beginning to seriously feel ill about that prospect. Aeryn put her arms around to hold him, and began to rock slowly. It was a wonder that so simple a thing could help so much. It gave comfort to both of them.   
  
"I can imagine that doing so would make you feel like the universe was giving you the ultimate screw."   
  
John couldn't help but chuckle though it sounded more like a sob at the end. "It's screw me over, Aeryn, but yeah, the ultimate." Both knew that he would do anything to save Katralla and her world, and once he started he wouldn't stop until the Scarran threat was eliminated.   
  
Continuation pt 8 finale- Pale Rider  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
John wished that his father was within talking distance. He wanted to bat some ideas his way. He discussed things with Aeryn, for sure, but she wouldn't push him in either direction; bring content to back him up with whatever he decided on. If it wasn't for Scorpius, the decision to use wormholes would be a no brainer. Maybe.   
  
Lord help him; somewhere in his mind there lurked the small thought that Scorpius might be right. Harvey's high school debate scenario had not been appreciated. It bought up points that John knew that he couldn't ignore.   
  
Then he thought of Zhaan. What would she have counseled? She had killed her lover for the sake of her people. She, of all his friends, had faced making a decision similar to the one he was facing now. But she hadn't had Scorpy manipulating things to get her to do his bidding. Was her act the other side of the coin-kill a lover to save millions vs. joining his enemy to use wormholes to save millions?   
  
It didn't seem to be the same thing, but it was a love/hate issue. John had to think deeply about one of his strongest traits- obstinacy, or to put it as his mother used to say, just plain down home cussedness; was that all that he was fighting here? Was Scorpy right, was he just being stubborn? John knew Scorpy thought so. His dad's insight would be wonderful right now.   
  
It was a Mr. Spock decision-the sacrifice of the one for the safety of the many..or something like that. Sacrifice his fear of ending up as Scorpy's pawn, over saving the lives of millions. Harvey's debate had brought up the point of the Royal Planet. The issue wasn't just about John.   
  
There was no way that he was going to sacrifice Katralla and the baby. Yet he didn't want to rationalize away his actions so that he could face himself in the morning. He would only see Scorpius staring back at him in the mirror. Scorpy's pawn! "No!".. John woke with a start. This caused Aeryn to sit up with a pulse pistol at the ready for what ever John had reacted to.   
  
"Whoa babe, just a bad dream, sorry." Smiling at the sight of his sleepy wife sitting up with a pulse pistol in hand, ready to confront his attacker was more than comforting. He felt loved and protected, yet even she couldn't protect him from his own fears.   
  
Aeryn looked at him with relief for a few seconds. "Scorpius or Scarrans?" she asked her voice soft and low from sleep.   
  
"Scorpius. There has to be another way. I've got to find another way. I can't be Scorpy's pawn." He embraced Aeryn and pressed his face in her hair, seeking relief in the feel and scent of her.  
  
Aeryn replaced the pistol under her pillow, and guided him back down on the bed to rest her head on his shoulder. She wanted to rest her head above his heart, but it would be monens before she would be able to lay her head on his chest. The medics cautioned that the surgical site wouldn't handle pressure for a while.  
  
She hated not being able to hear his heart beat, but she could lay her hand on his sternum to feel it. This was the only way that she could fall asleep-feeling his heart beat. And it took his heart beat to calm her. She had rested holding a body without a heart beat once. She felt no comfort then. To know that he was alive in her arms making her world, her heart, whole was as close to a heaven as she could imagine. There was no life without this man.   
  
"You'll think of something. Try to go back to sleep." She coaxed, as she stroked his chest.   
  
He didn't. He couldn't. As he lay still relaxing so that Aeryn would go back to sleep, the answer to his need became evident. He didn't have a Delavan priest, but he did have the chief priest from Arnessk. He had an ally who may yet have untapped resources. With that thought John was able to relax enough to fall asleep after a few minutes.  
  
The next day, in their quarters on the command carrier, John and Aeryn sat with the three priests. He felt that the only way any options could come up was if he laid all his cards on the table What he had to say would cause Aeryn pain, but there was no way around the issue.  
  
That morning he had mentioned the subject. "Aeryn forgive me, but they need to know. It concerns Dam-Ba-Da."  
  
She sat stiffly at the small table in their quarters. Now wasn't the time to indulge in personal needs. If John thought it was important to discuss this subject openly than she would deal with her emotions. She reached over to take John's hand. "I can handle it," was all she said.   
  
The Priests had to know everything if he wanted them to help. This was going to take a while. John turned to the Priests and began, "You said that you wouldn't intervene because a true and lasting peace would not be maintained. I understand that.   
  
What I can't figure out is how to end this war without using wormholes and thus become the pawn that Scorpius had always wanted me to be." He stood and began pacing the room trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
"What you need to know is that a displacement engine was made on that planet. It was aimed into the system's sun, and a dreadnaught was sucked in. An Ancient who took the shape of my father helped with building the weapon."  
  
John stopped to gather his control. "He was killed afterward. So far it seems the Peacekeepers don't know about this. I believe a few Charrids, along with one tech named Furlow, may have told the Scarrans what happened. I am not sure. There has been no report of Furlow since then. She had some of my research."  
  
He had refused to allow Aeryn to take up the conversation. Only he was able to gauge just what the Priests needed to know. It would be hard enough for her to hear, let alone to actively discuss this, and he knew that if Aeryn told her story, the existence of the clone would be bought up. That was the one piece of info that he felt was only relevant to Aeryn, and he didn't want her to have to talk about the subject.   
  
"A displacement engine?!" Senior Fomun and the other priests sat back in shock. "An Ancient helped you build it?" Senior Fomun managed to say. "Then the situation must have been very grave indeed."   
  
One of the other priests spoke up, "But you called up a wormhole to save us from Scarran capture. You have two options in using wormholes?"  
  
John had to face the fact that in the time between Dam-Ba-Da and now, he had gone beyond the knowledge that his clone possessed. The displacement engine was designed for one thing only-to create a wormhole that had only one open end. The other end led to the fiery corona of a star. As a weapon it was limited by the distance to a star.   
  
Distance was the inverse to the power the wormhole created. Yet, it could be used when conditions were right. Like a chess game- the Peacekeepers only had to maneuver the Scarrans to the correct distance. The engine would also take out any orbiting planets whose alignment was within a 45 degree radius of the front of the wormhole. The consequences of it all were too terrible to contemplate.   
  
"Yes, but the displacement engine has only one function, it doesn't occur naturally. Natural wormholes exist with two open ends. The wormhole that I used to save Moya already existed. I just had to feel the presence of the closest one and concentrate to cause it to swing in our direction. From that point, all I had to do was feel for the opening that led to the Command Carrier.  
  
Scorpius doesn't know about the displacement engine. Right now he thinks that he needs me with regards to natural wormholes. He would stop at nothing to get the knowledge about the displacement engine. My life, the life of my wife and unborn child, the worlds that would be destroyed, would be of no consequence to him in his quest for that knowledge."   
  
John ran his hands through his hair as he sat next to Aeryn and waited for the Priests comments. He was vibrating with tension. Aeryn sat ram rod straight. John hadn't discussed the particulars on the repercussions of using the engine. She felt like screaming due to the pain and fear that Scorpy had inflicted on them all these cycles.   
  
Senior Fomun and his attendants discussed this among themselves. After they had conferred, Senior Fomun reiterated, "Scorpius hunted and tortured you in hopes that by getting the wormhole knowledge, he would be helping to save the Peacekeepers and by extension the Sebacean race from slavery at the hands of the Scarrans.   
  
So, by using wormholes to shorten the war, you feel that Scorpius has succeeded in what he set out to do. Therefore you, in wishing not to give Scorpius that satisfaction, are looking for another way to shorten the war. You have used a displacement engine to remove a Scarran threat several cycles ago. Yet even though your ability with wormholes can't be transferred, the plans for a displacement engine can."  
  
John nodded and added, "I fear what the Peacekeepers will do if they realize that fact. I know Scorpius will go ape shit." John paused to look at the Priests. "Sorry," he said at the confused looks.  
  
"I want to show Scorpius that the Scarrans can be stopped by other means, to prove to him that he was wrong in every way that he interacted with me. Scorpy needs to see that single-mindedness of purpose can lead to wrongful decisions. Learn to think outside the box. The end does not justify the means. Does all this explain why I am so averse to using any wormhole knowledge?"  
  
Senior Fomun answered, "Completely. Your burden is severe."  
  
One of the other Priests spoke, Behim by name. "So you have not forgiven Scorpius for his handling of you. Has Scorpius asked for forgiveness?" Behim wondered if Scorpius had learned from all his experiences with John. After all, it seemed that continued interaction with John seemed to change those whom he came in contact with.   
  
"No and no. At least not directly," was John's answer. "It makes me ill of feel that he will get his way in the end. I may trust him somewhat, but I can't forgive him, not when the subject of the displacement engine is still hidden from him." John looked at Aeryn and gave her a slight smile. She returned it, but continued to sit rigid in her chair.   
  
"You are correct in not trusting Scorpius on the subject of a displacement engine, but you're still looking at the problem from Human eyes," Senior Fomun announced. "What has your interaction with Aeryn Sun taught you?"  
  
John responded, "Yeah, I know, but it's more complicated then that. The Ancients warned me about using the wormholes."  
  
It was Aeryn who spoke up now, "When the Ancients came to John in Dam-Ba -Da, it was because they thought he was trying to develop wormholes for common use. They wanted to eliminate him. We found out the tech Furlow was running the experiment and not him."  
  
Senior Fomun broke in, "The Ancients instructed you on the relationship of time and space, did they not?"  
  
John was floored, "How did you?.of course," he let out a long breath, "you must have had some contact with them all those generations back."  
  
Senior Fomun smiled, "We were allies. They were declining as a species, but the Darnaz triangle cut short our association. So when we recovered and met you, we realized that you had been chosen. Wormhole knowledge needs to be guarded, yet the Ancients wanted it to be passed on also.  
  
We had hoped that future races would evolve to use their gift with intelligence and not as a weapon of war. That is one of the reasons why I am here-to help guide you."  
  
Aeryn spoke up, "John is to use the wormholes and pass the ability on? How does he keep himself and his children safe from those who would try to abuse this ability?" Aeryn was as more afraid of the Ancients than she was of Scorpius. She had no skills that could protect John from them.   
  
Before the Priests could answer, John broke in. "So, I am to use wormholes; to teach my children? Does that mean I should use them against the Scarrans, proving Scorpius right all along? Or show him that displacement engines can be built and used by him? You just said that wormholes are not to be used as a weapon of war!"   
  
John's emotions were in no better control than when this conversation began. In fact, he felt worse about the whole thing. Aeryn noticed that John began to quiver slightly. She ached to hold him even though she couldn't soothe his fears away.   
  
"Yes, you have to teach your children, as they will have your abilities. As of yet, no other race has evolved enough to have common use of wormholes. There may never be a race as evolved as the Ancients again, but their knowledge should not be lost. Space and Time must be guarded." He started pacing again.   
  
"A few species can navigate wormholes when they naturally open, but they do not hear and feel wormholes like you do." Senior Fomun paused and turned to face John and Aeryn. "You may have come across one of them- the Pathfinders?"  
  
Both John and Aeryn stared and blanched. It was Aeryn who answered,"We lost a crewmember during that encounter." She looked down, her pain evident on her face. John took her hand, thinking of all the pain that she had gone through because of him.  
  
Addressing John, Senior Fomun continued, "Your accident through the wormhole during your Farscape experiment gave the Ancients the opportunity to see if you had the intellect and emotional aptitude to handle the knowledge that they wanted to pass on."   
  
He grinned, "You threw another-- how would you put it." he struggled to find the correct human term. Holding up a finger, the Priest smiled, "a curve ball when you mated with Officer Sun. One unknown factor is the small amount of Pilot's DNA that Aeryn Sun carries. What you must deal with is complicated by that fact. As for using the wormholes against the Scarrans, we do not advise using them for any war purpose. I am not counseling you to do so."   
  
Both Aeryn and John realized that Senior Fomun did not answer Aeryn's question about his and his children's safety. So John shelved it for now. Aeryn looked at John questioningly, but a small shake of his head told her that the answer must wait. Maybe it would be answered when he solved the war problem. He had told Aeryn he prayed that there was only missing one piece of the puzzle; one piece that would cause all the other pieces to fall into place.   
  
"Options, Lord, I sure want to come up with some." John moaned, "The wormhole genie is out of the bottle. Speaking of which, what would stop the Scarrans from using nuclear devices or worse to decimate any planet in seeking revenge on me?  
  
If they think that they can't win this war, they will make the Peacekeepers and their allies suffer as much as possible." John fought to control his physical shaking. Everyone in the room could see what he was emotionally going through. Aeryn had to look away for a few microts.  
  
"The Scarrans wouldn't hesitate to do just that," Senior Fomun concurred. "Without the Crystherium they are more than dispirited. Controlling your home planet may have been necessary for their survival as an evolved species.   
  
It would have added to their limited resources and probably provide another mother plant-if they don't have another one. We don't know how many mother plants exist. Your actions on Katratzi were a very serious blow to them."   
  
Aeryn saw the look on John's face change from intense worry to a more questioning one. Just then JT began to kick so she placed her hand on her abdomen, waiting for John's question.  
  
"Senior Fomun, on Earth the common name for Crystherium is, Bird-of- Paradise. It doesn't need a mother plant to reproduce. If it is really closely related to the Crystherium then it may act as an equivalent substitute. Do you think the Scarrans would accept an end to this war if I agree to do research to replace the Crystherium by going back to Earth?"   
  
"John," Aeryn breathed. Both the Priests and Aeryn's attention on him was total. The command carrier could have blown up and their attention wouldn't have been diverted.   
  
John continued, "When the Scarrans planned for this war, they hadn't expected on a loose federation of worlds working against them. They also hadn't planned on the Peacekeepers having access to wormholes, or losing a precious mother plant."   
  
By the look on his face the master puzzle piece had fallen into place. Aeryn could almost see the wheels turning.   
  
"Intriguing, very intriguing. You would go to Earth get a replacement for the Crystherium?" If he was talking to any other man, the Priest would have questioned what he just heard.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Aeryn was astounded. John would create a wormhole to go to Earth to replace the one thing in this universe the Scarrans needed to stay evolved. Magra fahrbot!...frelling fahrbot!.. How the man could continue to astound her was amazing. John had come up with such a magra fahrbot plan.   
  
No one on this side of the universe would conceive of such an idea. She loved this man beyond even hope. She loved him beyond reason, for sure. It was her turn to vibrate, the child jumped within her.   
  
"Let's talk to High Command," Senior Fomun suggested.  
  
Aeryn took John's hand as they walked alone down the hall, and put it on her abdomen. He stopped, and pressed his hand lightly around the bump moving slowly to the side of her umbilicus. Just feeling evidence of this life, helped to drain the stress from him. He pulled Aeryn into his arms all the while maintaining contact with the baby.  
  
  
  
"John, have I told you how fahrbot you are, lately?" her affection was evident in both her voice and face.   
  
"Just yesterday in fact, babe," he laughed. "You know, Scorpy will not be happy with this. I can't wait to see the look on his face." John's laughter could be heard down the hall.  
  
High Command did not delay in convening when Senior Fomun contacted them. John had also called for Scorpius and Sikozu. He would need her expertise as well as well as Scorpy's. They met in the same room that John and Aeryn had been escorted to when they first came on board the carrier.   
  
John got straight to the point. "Would the Scarrans stop their aggressive behavior, if I agree to help replace the Crystherium mother plant?" John could have heard a pin drop as all of the admirals in High Command stared at him. There were different expressions to be seen- some confusion, some anger, and some distrust as multiple jaws dropped notably Scorpy's. Sikozu starred at him unblinking, her expression unreadable.   
  
"Why would you choose to do such a thing?" one of the Admirals asked.  
  
"Because, I wouldn't put it past the Scarrans to use nuclear weapons now that they are fully aware of your federation. Their backs are against the wall, they will not stop at anything to get revenge; especially if they don't have a mother plant. Can we get intelligence on the existence of other mother plants? If there isn't any other, then we may have a bargaining chip." John reiterated an edited version of his discussion with the Priests.   
  
The chuckle from some of the Admirals was without humor. They know that John understood exactly what he was asking, but the fact that he even thought of the request only added to their understanding how unique his human thinking was. What kind of universe did he come from? How can someone think that he can win a war by giving the enemy what he wants?  
  
"And what makes you think the Scarrans won't rescind any peace accord if the Crystherium can be replaced?" Scorpius spoke quietly and surprisingly calmly.   
  
John looked pointedly at Scorpius, "Hopefully the alliance will continue, which will counter any future Scarran plans."  
  
How Crichton-esque of him to come up with the solution of not needing to use wormholes for war, by using them for peace, Scorpius thought.   
  
It was Sikozu who came up to bat. "I can get information on other mother plants."  
  
The first time that she met him, Sikozu had been intrigued with John's intelligence, if not his stubbornness and short-sightedness. Now she was seeing his intelligence work again and it pleased her. She still considered him a weak species, abet a very interesting one.   
  
John looked at Scorpius for his response. "Emperor Staleek thinks that I work as a double agent for him. I can accompany Sikozu, and together we will retrieve the necessary information on the Crystherium."  
  
Admiral Tak'u ordered, "If there are no other mother plants, feel out the Emperor on John's idea of trying to replace the mother plant under the condition that they stop the war. Both of you go within the arn."  
  
John accompanied them to the hangar. "Grasshopper, you planning on coming back?"  
  
That was as far as John could come in telling Scorpy to be careful.  
  
Scorpius stopped and looked John squarely in the eye, understanding John completely. "That is my plan, but as with all plans..well, you of all beings know the rest better than I." With that he entered the Marauder.   
  
When the Marauder was on its way, John returned to quarters. Aeryn was waiting for him. "John, Scorpius is probably going to his death no matter the outcome of intelligence about other mother plants."  
  
He hugged her to him. 'Yeah," was all he said.   
  
****  
  
A weeken later.   
  
Using a personal code, Scorpius had contacted Scarran command. He was allowed to meet with the Emperor and war minister Ahkna on Katratzi, as Sikozu initiated communication with other Kalish operatives.   
  
"Scorpius," Ahkna drew out his name menacingly, "You have come back to receive an honorable death, have you? So much for your ability. You didn't stop Crichton from getting to the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Quiet!" the Emperor spat out. "Report, Scorpius."  
  
"My Emperor, the Peacekeepers are trying to find information on any existing Crystherium mother plants. High Command will allow Crichton to retrieve Crystherium from Earth, if you call all troops back and stop the war."  
  
"And you? They sent you? I imagine that they won't feel any loss if we just summarily kill you for coming back." Ahkna was determined to restart her interrogation of Scorpius.  
  
"My position is tenuous, yes, but the possibility of getting Crystherium is more important than my life." Speaking with resolve, Scorpius stood facing the Emperor and the war minister with the same strength he faced all the obstacles in his life. His time on board Moya was very constructive.   
  
Crichton worked to save not only those he loved, but his innate sense of justice caused him to seek succor for others as well. And as he had heard Crichton say once, "Mohammad won't come to the mountain". So if John wouldn't move, than he, Scorpius would.  
  
But John kept coming up with novel ways to control every situation that was thrown his way. That left him, Scorpius with very few options. No matter how he tried to manipulate things, Scorpius was always the mountain that stood in John's way. It wasn't enough to step aside so that John could work without feeling like he was being influenced. Scorpius realized that it would take extreme measures to get John to change his mind.   
  
The mountain would have to be out of the picture entirely. The wonder would be, if he lived to tell about it. Scorpius didn't think that he would, but if that was what it would take, then so be it. It wasn't the first time that he had gambled with his life, on account of John. Scorpius refused to think of any "what if" situations where he didn't need to depend on John and his knowledge; although the exercise was tempting.  
  
"Is Crichton prepared to use wormholes against us if I decide to continue our advance?" The Emperor was beginning to sweat now that he would have some of the answers that he had been seeking. He was worried. He despaired of knowing those answers.  
  
"Crichton continues to distrust me, even after I have helped High Command to change how they were dealing with him. He resists, but he is getting closer to allowing their use.   
  
Emperor, your next move will, for better or for worse, seal the future of our race."  
  
"If Crichton was going to use wormholes, then he would have used them already! Why would he try to help us, unless it's a ploy to find out about the existence of other mother plants and then destroy them. You are being used as a pawn!" Ahkna was livid with hatred for Scorpius and Crichton. It had become personal now that her lover had died at Crichton's hands in the maw of a wormhole.  
  
Scorpius didn't try to hide his exasperation with her, yet he retained his calm demeanor. "That is why you fail. Your understanding of how other species think would lead us to our downfall. You can only know what Crichton will do by understanding why he makes the decisions he does.   
  
The Peacekeepers have learned that the hard way, and so should have you." Scorpius' tone was designed to make Ahkna feel inferior. It worked. Her fingers were literally itching to be wrapped around his throat. She rubbed her palms along her thighs.   
  
The Emperor listened quietly, allowing them to vent, trying to glean what was not said. Options, what were his options outside of suicide for his species. The loss of the mother plant had almost undone him, but the hope that he would replace it from a continuous supply on Earth, once Earth was conquered, had kept him going. Crichton was too wild to second guess.   
  
"Wait until after last meal. We will talk then," was all he said. He left the room without further comment or order.  
  
  
  
In his private quarters Staleek raged. He raged like he had never raged before. He wanted to do what was natural for him and his species-to take control by force of will, size, and ability. Show only mercy to those who grovel and lick to please. The experiment to breed a Scarran-Sebacean hybrid had failed; only one live birth out of hundreds. Scorpius.  
  
Plus Scorpius' physiology did not meld the heat generating power of the Scarrans with the heat intolerance of the Sebaceans. All his predecessors' plans came down to one agenda-take control by force. Science had failed them. They couldn't even replicate another mother plant. His disruptor had failed to kill Crichton! History had proved that force was their only option. Why weren't their tried and true strategies working anymore? The answer was Crichton.   
  
Even with growing intellect due to the ingestion of Crystherium, war felt so right; so good to his innate aggressive emotional foundation. Yet now he realized that he had to change or the Scarran race would revert. There was no other mother plant! The process of evolution was slow on the upswing, faster on the down swing.  
  
Staleek felt that he had been reduced to drinking the tenth squeezing of tolmac! He raged throughout the Palace. He raged!...raged!...raged!!!!!!!!!  
  
Their plans for supremacy over the Peacekeepers had only one path; few contingency plans were made. Wormholes were a means to a fast and victorious war. Yet Crichton chose to align himself with the Peacekeepers. They had tortured Crichton before the Scarrans knew of his existence, but now Crichton worked with them without fear. Why?   
  
Crichton's feelings about Scarrans and Peacekeepers were made very clear that first day on Katratzi. Why, did he run to them? Also, intelligence showed that Crichton hated Grayza, so again why did he run to the Peacekeepers? The question haunted Staleek. It was a pin that continued to prick his side, a pin that he couldn't reach, so he raged.  
  
They had superior numbers, superior capabilities, and a war machine that was equal to the Peacekeepers. They should succeed without problem. Yet they continued to fail. The Emperor's staff left him to work things out by him self. Self preservation was still the strongest force in the universe when it came to living things.  
  
****  
  
Sikozu was busy. Her contacts didn't have direct access, but they had good enough intelligence so that the odds were 80% in their favor that the information was correct. No other mother plant existed. She reported to Scorpius. He was playing a dangerous game, and he was doing it so well that even she wondered where his true sympathies lay. Her emotions were going full tilt. Her thinking was crystal clear and calm. She was bred for this moment.   
  
"The Emperor is having serious doubts about his overall strategic plan," Scorpius responded after hearing Sikozu's report. They had to whisper in each other's ear to make sure that they weren't being overheard. They used their time of recreating to exchange information and plan.   
  
"I have given a Kalish operative the frequency, and he will transmit the information to Crichton," she whispered back as she bit his ear. He lay on the bed without his cooling suit. He could tolerate short periods of time out of it. He didn't have much time to spend on furthering the training that master Katoya had started many cycles ago. True, Scorpius had put off that training when he began wormhole research, but now he thought differently. Sikozu was one of the reasons.   
  
For here part, Sikozu saw Scorpius as a being so tortured by his genetics and obsession to save the Peacekeepers that she wasn't repelled by his body. He had overcome such adversity, taught himself, disciplined himself to such extremes that his essence shone out to her.   
  
His body was a combination of hard keloid and ultra soft tissue that was sensitive to her lightest touch. She loved that she could give him some comfort. Her heart ached for his life's pains. He was worthy of her love.   
  
"What assurances do you have that the operative can be trusted?' He nibbled her neck.  
  
"Crichton gave me a code that he encrypted. If the code is manipulated in any, then he gets an unreadable mess. The message is embedded within the code--" It was getting harder to concentrate with what Scorpius was doing.   
  
"John gave you a code and information that he didn't entrust to me?" It was her turn to go for his throat. He shuddered.  
  
"Yes, no sense in spreading information around. He chose to protect you in case you were interrogated."   
  
"That's his explanation for his precautions?" He went for a breast.  
  
With a gasp, Sikozu moaned, "Yes." With that they gave into their needs.  
  
Scorpius was not surprised that Crichton withheld information. Crichton's explanation about protecting Scorpius was plausible, but he knew John better than that. If he lived through this he would make it a point to talk to Crichton about trust. The irony wouldn't be lost to either of them.   
  
*****  
  
When the Emperor called Scorpius and An'kur, they knew that he had made a decision. With no counsels to debate and compromise with, Scarran politics was a much easier process. His supply of Crystherium was not in jeopardy, but the lower ranks would be showing signs of Crystherium withdrawal within the next cycle. This could not be allowed to continue.   
  
What his advanced diet of Crystherium had done was to allow him to see things in more than one way. True, by precedent he followed the old ways- kill or be killed. That is how he had handled Crichton. Now he was beginning to see that way of thinking as being a limited one. If Scarrans were to evolve, they'd need to expand their thinking.   
  
Why wasn't Ahkna seeing this also? He decided to send emissaries to the great houses to see how they were perceiving events. Were other Scarrans coming to the same conclusion as he? He needed time; time to gather information, and time to think.   
  
"Scorpius, I want you to go back as my official emissary and negotiate for a cease fire."  
  
Ahkna was livid. Standing respectfully in front of the Emperor, she couldn't keep her hands from twitching. Her face coloring with a rise in temperature. Scorpius, standing next to her was surprised, but he hid it. Emperor Staleek reacted to Ahkna. "Where are your emotions coming from? Why is it that all you see is death when it comes to Scorpius?"  
  
"He is in league with Crichton, he killed my lover!" Ahkna was seconds from attacking Scorpius herself.   
  
"What does your superior intellect tell you to do?" Staleek stood over her.  
  
"I go by my heart in this matter," was all she could get out.   
  
Emperor Staleek began to realize that evolution was a two edged sword. Mind over matter. Killing or being killed was so much simpler; it felt so right. He was at war within himself. He wanted to go back to the old ways. He wanted to join Ahkna in her fury. He couldn't; it wasn't just about him. It was about his species. Staleek felt very alone; very angry at being in this position. He took his anger out on Ahkna.  
  
"Well, you had better start thinking with your head and not with the mivonks that you most certainly have." The insult was designed to shut her up. It did. Scarrans weren't sexist, but to be undefined as to sex was an insult. It meant that she was incapable of making a decision; of thinking.   
  
Staleek continued, "Does the death of our species mean nothing to you? Or are you consuming inferior Crystherium?"  
  
Ahkna remained quiet in her fury, refusing to answer. There had to be a way to overthrow this moron of an emperor, but first she wanted Scorpius' head. She was inwardly shaking with rage, very close to the breaking point. Her hands kept opening and closing spasmodically. Staleek called her indecisive! He was probably going to send Scorpius back so that they would all become pawns to the Peacekeepers! Her breathing was increasing by the microt.   
  
"Scorpius, I see no way out of the situation other than to ask for a cease fire for now. Would you act as my emissary? Ahkna isn't up to the challenge."  
  
An'kur eyes bugged out. No! No! No! No!  
  
Scorpius didn't have a chance to respond. Ahkna yelled and rushed him, pulling her knife, she laid him open with an upper cut into Scorpius' chest. Staleek responded with his own knife to slice her spinal cord. Lying on the floor, Scorpius whispered to Staleek, "My assistant Sikozu can stand in for me." The last thoughts on his mind were for Sikozu and John. Then he died.   
  
****  
  
Sikozu's trip back to High Command was uneventful. She was happy that she had the chance to mourn in private. Her contact had gotten through, but his information wasn't that important now. Peace would prevail. But for the Scarrans-their struggle was just beginning. The Emperor was going to have an uphill internal battle; one that would last for generations to come.  
  
Moya's crew was there to greet her when she arrived. Rygel had stayed on Hyneria, but D'Argo came back to be present as an armistice was drawn up. He had been injured badly in his left arm, but it would heal.   
  
"Sikozu, I am sorry. Is there anything that I can do for you?" D'Argo said as she stepped off the Marauder.   
  
She looked at John but there was no hatred left in her.   
  
"Know that he had really changed, just like Crais did. He died wanting to help you."  
  
John nodded and walked away.  
  
He would be present when the negotiations were happening, but when time would allow he was taking Aeryn away for a while. The work as a federation had just started. The Nebari contagion had not been addressed. With such an unprecedented compromise between the Scarran and Peacekeeper forces, the Nebari might up their time table. The upside was that Chiana was in contact with her brother.   
  
****  
  
On an uninhabited planet, the peace process began. High Command met with Emperor Staleek for the first time in history. The Arnessk Priests were the mediators. Sitting around a large table, John felt naked without a bomb strapped to his chest. He had hated what he had done, yet the sense of deja vu was understandable. Aeryn along with D'Argo were also in attendance.   
  
Staleek looked around the table. He was accompanied by three members of the great Scarran houses. They had agreed with his assessment of their situation; time to change their way of thinking.   
  
Admiral Tak'u began with thanking the Scarran contingent and laying out what concessions would be asked of them.  
  
"Emperor Staleek, it is known that no Crystherium mother plant exists and that without it your species' evolvement is in question. We, representatives of the Sebacean race, do not wish extermination upon you. Although our own past is questionable, we too need to evolve past old thinking and habits. Along that line, and to show good faith we have agreed with John Crichton.  
  
He is prepared to research the prospect of using the species of Crystherium growing on his home planet to see if it can used as a replacement. In exchange, the Scarran alliance will cease its aggression on all worlds not within your control prior to the beginning of the conflict. What do you say to this?"  
  
Looking at John, Staleek answered, "I wish to know two things, Crichton. Why would you agree to help with replacing the Crystherium, and what makes you think that we wouldn't attack again after we get a replacement?"  
  
All eyes were on John. "Emperor Staleek, it seems that the continuation of your evolvement is more important to you, than aggression at this time. Your presence here attests to that. Yet, what good would it do you if the majority of the galaxy is against you. Are you aware of the Nebari contagion?"  
  
The Scarran contingent looked confused and shook their heads no.  
  
"The winner of this present war would be facing a contagion the Nebari have been planting for centuries; a contagion that when it was activated would mind control infected populations. The winner wouldn't be able to mount a response.   
  
As the contagion exists within your population now, you need Sebacean help. The Nebari may opt to active it once they get wind of our talks. All species cannot continue to see themselves as being superior to another anymore. That type of thinking will get you killed.   
  
I don't want to see your species decimated, I have only tried to defend myself and mine against you. I am not a hateful person, so I naturally help those who ask and have honest needs. But in the long run, the foundation of my position is that even though I have resisted using wormholes for harm, there comes a time when I am given no choice but to use what weapons that I have."  
  
He paused. His voice raising, "Do you think that I wanted to use the platinum bomb on Katratzi? You can not know what that did to my soul. It is reprehensible to take innocent lives. Your people have never harmed me, just you and your politics."  
  
There was silence for a long time. Finally, the Emperor answered, "A contagion? My people. How long have you known this?"  
  
Aeryn answered, "Since we befriended a Nebari runway and prisoner four cycles ago."  
  
Befriending a fugitive had led to such information! A contagion that has been spreading for generations! The Emperor's world suddenly seemed smaller and more dangerous. He was completely humbled, and it made him want to rage against something. Staleek could see his companions writhing in their chairs.   
  
"We cannot take such loss of control without acting out," he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward to watch everyone else react to his aggressive stance. Then inspiration came to him. "We need to pause so that my companions and I can work through our need to be aggressive."  
  
Admiral Tak'u nodded accent, "When you are ready to meet again please inform us."  
  
After the Scarrans left, the Admiral turned to John and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
For the first time in days, John's smile was without stress, "I take it as a good sign that they understand how to do deal with their aggressive genetic needs constructively. Like the Luxan's they'll get better at channeling their behavior positively. This," he indicated the whole room, "will work."  
  
After weekens of talks, John finally felt it was time to begin to plan on his working vacation to Earth. See his father. To gather some bird of paradise plants along with conferring with advice botany experts; to uphold his part of the bargain.  
  
"D'Argo, I am going to take Aeryn back to Earth to get the plant and see my Dad. But as captain, I want your permission to bring him back if he agrees to come."  
  
D'Argo grinned and just said, "I'll inform Pilot."  
  
"Thanks big guy." They left to find the girls.  
  
****  
  
Jack Crichton's phone ran. "Hello?"  
  
"Dad! It's me!"   
  
Jack Crichton stopped breathing for a few seconds before answering, "John, oh god, John, where are you?"  
  
"Dad, look out your window!"  
  
Jack pulled back the curtain to see John standing with his arm around a very pregnant Aeryn. He couldn't make up his mind- run out to them or call Livvy.  
  
Running won. John and Aeryn walked towards him. All of a sudden his throat hurt. He stopped to clutched his throat. John now walking up to him saw the look on his father's face. John rushed to grab him. "Dad?" The fear in his voice overwhelming. Aeryn's own heart skipped.  
  
"I'm ok, just trying not to break down in front of you," came Jack's raspy reply.  
  
John was having trouble with his own lump. "Dad, you just scared the holy crap out of me." John grabbed his father and hugged the hell out of him.  
  
Once their greetings were out of the way, Jack called Livvy. The party that they had that night made up for their aborted Christmas.  
  
Several days later, John related some of what had happened. That evening he worked, with his father, on a report for IASA. When that was done, John got up from the kitchen table, opened the frig, and took out two beers. As he handed one to his father, he motioned towards the back porch where they sat on lounge chairs.   
  
John downed half the bottle in one swig before asking, "Dad would you like to come with us, on Moya, for a while, or as long as you want? You're not getting any younger, so you need to see what's out there."  
  
Jack closed his eyes, he had wanted to do that since John's first return. "Son, do you have to ask? I'll old man you! The docs say that I am a healthy 50 year old!"  
  
Swinging his legs over to one side of the chair, John looked intensely at his father. "Please explain, dad?"  
  
"It seems that translator microbes also work to correct cellular problems as part of their function. My body has been repaired to what it was in my early fifties. The docs don't know how slow the ageing process will be, but it obviously doesn't include getting rid of what wrinkles and gray hair a person has at the time the microbes were introduced."   
  
Jack would never forget the look on John's face. So many emotions played by, attesting to the fact that John was unable to digest things for many microts. He could see John thinking, "Does this mean that I have more time with Aeryn?!" In getting to know Aeryn, Jack had become acquainted with the Sebacean life span and John's concern over not having as many years with her.  
  
John grabbed his father in a fierce hug. "Dad! Man!" was all John could choke out before turning to track Aeryn down.  
  
****  
  
Two Monens later on Moya..  
  
"Dad! I think it's time!" The call down the hall wasn't unexpected. A grandson.a grandson would be here within hours-arns! Jack felt exactly as he had when John was about to come into the world.   
  
"John, you better hurry!" Aeryn could be heard yelling for him. Time to head on down to Arnessk, Jool and the gang were waiting.  
  
"Lord, I love you babe." John kissed her neck as he helped Aeryn up into the transport pod.  
  
Aeryn didn't hesitate one microt in her quest to get into the pod. A slight ting of fear began to envelope her. Then as John caught up with her, his excitement and love washed that little ting away as she felt his lips on her neck. She was going to be holding their son in her arms in a short while. The feeling that was evoked was one that Aeryn had no name for, but it took her breath away.   
  
"John, have you left Moya yet?" D'Argo's excited voice came through the pods comm system. He sounded like he was moving fast.   
  
John looked around. His father was setting on the back bench with Aeryn next to him. "We're all loaded now; leaving as we speak." John punched the controls. "Pilot, you and Moya on line with Jool at the medical lab?"   
  
"Yes commander, they're waiting for you. Good luck," Pilot's excited voice came through loud and clear.   
  
****  
  
Aeryn lay quietly watching John coo to JT. Jack stood at his side; he was cooing too, as his finger caressed one of the baby's hands. It must be Earth nonsense. There was no recrimination in that thought. Three generations of Crichtons all in one room. She watched as JT wrapped his hand around Jack's finger, and was holding on for dear life. As John looked up at her, his smile widened. Aeryn didn't think that was possible. "Hey babe, how're ya feeling?"  
  
"Like I'll need help if I have to live with three Crichtons," she responded with a smirk.  
  
Both men laughed.   
  
****  
  
Plans for a bringing forth ceremony after the birth had been set weekens ago. Stark was asked to officiate. With the Priest's help, he had found Zhaan's spirit in the afterworld. The counseling with the Priests about the false presence that was projected to him on Valldon was extensive, but effective. Her spirit incorporated some of its energy with Stark's, allowing him to feel her within his soul. So in essence she would be in attendance too. John and Aeryn had wept in private over this.   
  
Jack took in the whole scene being held on Moya's terrace. John had said that he married Aeryn there, so introducing his son there was keeping with tradition. John stood next to Aeryn who held the baby while their friends stood around them.   
  
Stark stood with his back to the stars. He began, "The first day of my second life began when a stranger was thrust into my cell on the Gammak base. The first day of my third life began with healing on Arnessk. Those lives involved John Crichton and Aeryn Sun. Now, friends, we add to our group with the birth of Jack Talyn Crichton." Aeryn held her son up to the stars for a few microts.  
  
John turned to D'Argo. "Ka D'Argo, will you consent to be the gunto, protector and second father, to my son?"   
  
D'Argo responded, "I will."  
  
Aeryn then turned to Chiana. "Chiana will you consent to be the gunta, protector and second mother, to my son?"  
  
Chiana responded, "I will."  
  
Stark finished, "Friends, your lives now belong to this child: mother, father, grandparent, and guntes." He stopped and looked pointedly with his one eye at John. "I think we'll have our work cut out for us, if JT grows up to be anything like his father.'  
  
Even John responded as all said, "Amet"  
  
The End, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
